Adoption
by Atalaya86
Summary: A sudden death changes the life of Haruhi, what is she going to do when someone tries to take her away from Tamaki?. So it's time for Adoption to be re-done... let's start the grammar errors review
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the Ouran High School Host Club manga or anime.

Chapter 1: Death

It was a very beautiful day, like one of those good late summer days, the sun had being shining brightly all day long yet the wind, cool and strong refreshed the room and the chattering children in them. Classes were normal with the humming of people around, the sheer happiness of young ones with no worries or pains to cry about. Haruhi heard them while taking notes upon notes about today classes, everything went normal; everything went perfectly okay.

Breakfast at home alone as always, Dad had being dog tired and snored soundly in his bed, she got to school in time, the first classes passed by quickly, she had some time between classes to study a few books Kyoya had borrowed for her (she wondered if she would have to pay for them), a few lovely girls gave her some otorou (expensive tuna) for lunch, later on the host club was busy as ever playing lady-killers, giving brief air kisses, holding their maiden's in their arms when they were about to melt. And then she went back to classes not noticing the upcoming storm.

It was around 11, she would recall some time later when someone asked her, because she was thinking how long till she could go shopping for supper, when her homeroom teacher came to her classroom and called for her. She walked towards her teacher having a bitter taste on her mouth, she wondered if she had eaten way too much otorou for lunch, not finding weird her teacher's pale complexion, worried face or the way her eyes never met Haruhi's.

"Fujioka-kun there has being a terribly unfortunate event, we received a call from your father's work place, and it seems he had a car accident, they have rushed him in to a hospital…" Haruhi gasped, cold sweat running through her forehead, her mind trying to decide on to a course of action when a hand in her shoulder made her jump, turning around she saw Tamaki's face, he was smiling but the sadness in his eyes proved how worried he was, "we heard, come, we'll take you to the hospital" he said and pulled her on to the parking lot and in to one of the limousines there. She heard Tamaki's voice so far away, she knew he was beside her trying to make her feel better but her mind and heart were with her father, "_please let him be okay, please let him be okay_" prayed in her mind tightening her hands in to a fist.

"_Otouri Grand Hospital_" read the sign on the front of the white building, Haruhi run inside followed by Tamaki, she heard her voice asking for his father's room, but it sounded strange to her, her heart stuck in her throat did not let her breath normally, Tamaki tried to calm her down but when the nurse turned to call a doctor she just run towards him and blurted again the same question "where's my father? I need to see him!"

The doctor was not too old yet not really young, his small spectacles gave him a grandfatherly look, his voice was low and calm while he explained the accident and fatal wounds Haruhi's father had received. Haruhi could not process his words, she knew he was trying hard to explain her but somehow most of the words had lost its meaning. "The ribs were broken… pressing him… not able to breathe… internal bleeding"

"Is he going to be okay? I need to see him" repeated Haruhi feeling hot tears falling down her cheeks, had she being crying? She hadn't notice, she heard Tamaki's voice in the background but it was still so far away his words could not make any sense to her,

"Miss Fujioka, we were not able to do anything, I'm sorry we…."

"What, what do you mean… what are you talking about?" mumbled Haruhi clenching her hand over her heart, Tamaki took her hand between his and she turned around, Kyoya had arrived now while Mori, Honey and the twins had arrived there only 3 minutes after them, Kyoya's eyes were wide open, he had forgotten why he needed the cellphone in his hand, she saw her bag in the twins hands with her stuff, _why did she need that again? What was happening_ "what…?" tried to ask again Haruhi turning to see the doctor, her voice breaking

"I'm so sorry Miss Fujioka, he was already dead when the ambulance arrived… we tried… if there's anything we can do to ease your pain. We have a group for counseling that…"

"But he was okay", cut off Haruhi mumbling and the doctor stared at her with sad eyes through spectacles, Tamaki felt his heart crumbling Haruhi's small frame trembled so hard, feeling weak there was nothing he could do "He was fine, he was just a little tired because of his late shift, he was okay"

"Miss Fujioka he…"

"He was fine!" screamed Haruhi "what have you done to him?!" her voice hoarse, the doctor turned to see Kyoya who closed his eyes and glanced down. "What have you done to him!?" asked again Haruhi bending, and then Tamaki turned her to see him, her eyes clouded with tears met Tamaki's violet ones, so much pain was reflected in such beautiful eyes, she saw him and then everything went black, in the background she heard Tamaki calling her but her body felt cold and she let her body be swept away by the numbness.

When she woke up she was still in the hospital, restless, her sleep had being infested by nightmares, looking at the ceiling she noticed she was no longer in the reception but in a room, turning she saw Tamaki's worried eyes. "Tamaki-senpai" she called and she then noticed movement, around her the other host club members stirred and stood up to check on her, they had being waiting for her to wake up with their hearts in their hands, praying nothing happened to their beloved club princess. And then again the bile taste filled Haruhi's mouth and the memories like a lightening passed through her body; she tightened her fist noticing Tamaki was holding her other hand not letting her go.

"…" she tried to speak but her voice died out, she felt her sight clouding rapidly afraid of her own words, she swallowed hard "this is a joke right?" she choked out and she saw the desperate looks on his friends yet she was the most desperate. She turned to Tamaki "Tell me this is joke, tell me he's fine, you said everything was going to be fine, I know you said so"

"Haruhi I…" Tamaki didn't know what to say not able to look Haruhi on the eyes

"Please make everything be fine" pleaded Haruhi crying, all they were in silence, while Tamaki held her hand as if he stopped she would fall in to an eternal abyss, and that's how she felt leaning in to Tamaki's embrace crying loader "Everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine" soothed Tamaki letting Haruhi cry in his shoulder trembling against him

From them on Haruhi did not let go of Tamaki's hand letting him pulled her from place to place. At some time Kyoya asked her some questions, his father's accounts, his funeral, everything was going to be taken care of by Kyoya, she nodded slowly, her head hurt so much, her eyes burned from crying and she only wanted to rest but she was afraid of closing her eyes, so afraid of being left alone in the darkness of her nightmares.

Hours passed by and she was taken in to a room, still connected to Tamaki's hand yet separated by a panel she let the twin's twin maids change her school uniform to a long black dress, then she was led to the funeral service, many people came, and she heard herself answer to their questions, listening to their words of consideration and worry, anything that she was not able to respond Tamaki by her side answered as quick as if it had being him the one questioned.

It was in the moment when they opened the coffin when she broke the hold on Tamaki's hand and she embraced his father lifeless frame crying again, she called him and shook him feeling angry and sad at the same time, "_Why_? _Why did you die? You were supposed to protect me! You were supposed to be with me, not to leave me alone! ...Why Mom, why did you take him with you? I needed him so much"._

The people left one by one until there were only the host club members left and Tamaki tried to pull Haruhi away from the coffin "No, let me go, Otou-san don't leave me please" pleaded Haruhi trying hard but Tamaki hold her by her waist and pulled harder and at seeing the coffin being taken away she let herself fall, and she would have fall in to the floor if Tamaki had not hold her tight against him, she let him embrace her and carry her in his arms not wanting to see her father's coffin enter the fire. "Home" she said and Tamaki whispered "yes" taking her in to his limousine again.

"Tamaki... he's dead... I'm never going to see him again" cried Haruhi her tears wetting his shirt.

"ssshhh… it's ok... it's ok " he said petting her head to soothe her

"Haruhi you can stay at your house if you want to but our houses are yours" said Honey calmly, even if Haruhi could not hear them, Mori nodded. Haruhi looked back at them for a brief moment and nodded in respond. "You're so great with me... thanks" she mumbled leaving then to her house with Tamaki.

They arrived in no time, she pulled her keys and opened the door, everything was as she left it but all felt different, the house was cold and empty as her heart. She entered leaving the door open, Tamaki followed after her and closed the door not knowing what to do. She placed his father's bag, which had being given to her in the hospital, she walked in to their sanctuary and placed her father's burial stone beside her mother's, walking out she took one of her father's photo with her mother and walking back to the sanctuary she replaced the photo of her mother alone for the one of them together. Slowly she moved around the house arranging things, cleaning up and finally changing her clothes not even caring that Tamaki was there, he jumped blushing madly and turned around not to look at her. Then she took her futon out of her room and placed it on the sanctuary as close as she could from her parent's photo.

The moment her head touched the pillow tears started pouring and they would not stop even in her sleep, lost to the world she just waited for everything to vanish, calling her father and mother, hoping that everything had being a nightmare, afraid of waking up desperate not to sleep, because every dream made the awakening harder.

The only thing that was kept unchanged was Tamaki. On the first day he stayed with her until late in the night and then went back to his home, returning a few hours later with a small luggage and a terribly worried expression, he checked on her and she had not moved from her bed, he tried to move her but she was lost in sadness. "Let her nurse her wounds with her tears, there will be a time to be strong, this is not the time" said Shima-san, his old housekeeper, Tamaki looked back at Haruhi, his violet eyes not leaving the girl's frame. After that he stayed there, cleaning as much as he could with Shima-san's help, he didn't let any other person in to the house "She would hate it if I let strangers in her home and her father would kill me" he said and smiled sadly. Shima-san would help her bath with a wash-clothe and then Tamaki would cook and feed her, like a newborn child she dependent on him completely, not letting anyone else touch her or get near her, even Shima-san had needed Tamaki's help at the beginning.

Every time he would speak to her about what he had tried to do, asking her for permission or forgiveness if that was the case, telling about the classes and people who had come to visit her, about the host club members and how much they wanted to see her. She would only respond to him, slowly opening to him.

One day when Tamaki was about to leave she stopped him pulling him from his shirt, he turned back to see her, her eyes seemed vacant not looking at him, he was about to retrieve his shirt as gently as possible when he heard her voice, hoarse and broken yet clear "Please don't go, stay until I fall sleep" she said lifting her eyes to meet his, her eyes were clouded with tears but her voice sounded stronger than the last few days, Tamaki smiled tenderly and sat down by her side holding her hand between his. Haruhi held his hand back tightly moving to place her head on his lap and he instantly started petting her gently, moving his hand through her brown locks.

It didn't take long for Haruhi to fall asleep but he didn't leave her, every time he tried she held his hand tighter, tears fighting to fall, so he decided to stay there for the night. Looking at her Tamaki felt like crying, he knew the pain would take long to lessen and would never disappear but seeing her like that left him drained of happiness, he felt so weak and powerless, even when he thought he was trying all he could do, he wanted to do more. "_Haruhi… how can I take the pain away?"_ wondered Tamaki seeing the tears falling from her eyes "_how..?"_

Author's note: So this is the first chapter on Adoption, I have changed much of it but I can't get any more proud, I cried while writing this chapter, I hope you love and hate it like I did.

Dictionary: "Otou-san" is father with a very formal way of speaking; I wanted her to sound very childlike even thought she uses "chichi" which is very informal and even rude because it like saying "old man" instead of "father". A "Burial stone" is some kind of mementos that Japanese people use to pray for their dead on their houses. A "Futon" is the bed "sleeping-bed type Japanese people use.


	2. America

Chapter 2: America

Disconnected from the world Haruhi slept on and off, her mind blocking the future to protect it's vase from breaking apart. Haruhi a child again, cradled in her mother's arms was safe, hearing her voice calling and giggling, talking with her father. Surrounded by the memories of happy days her wounds lulled close residing the pain. But then there was a voice, like a fly to Haruhi it kept on coming back, calling, pulling her out of her memories. At first she tried to bat it away, but it persistently remain on flying around, so she moved on remembering the death of her mother, the pain burning like scalding water. , but she was still protected by her father, soon after greater memories arrived, the school, the host club, every silliness they did, every difficulty they surpassed, the love she had abandon, the friends that would never let her go. "Tamaki..."

And she continued on walking between memories, growing and learning, remembering passing through the death of her father, the pain like a hard blow between her ribs left her with no air, but it felt less scorching, less numbing. Was she getting any better? Or was she just drifting so hard and low she was starting to not be able to feel.

"Haruhi... Haruhi!" called the voice again and she tried not to resist the pulling of the voice, she missed her father and she knew she was going to miss him even more but know she also knew that no matter what she would always have help in the falling.

"_If you open your eyes to the future, you'll be back to the insecurity... the pain_" said a voice besides her causing her heart to pound and stop abruptly making her doubt stepping back. "But I have to go, someone..." mumbled Haruhi trying to reach the door that separated her from the outside world, but her arm felt so heavy, so cramped it refused to move up. "_The future crawls in you, dragging you in it's way to eat you alive_" Haruhi reached the doorknob and tightened her grip around it, closing her eyes she trembled like a leaf, blown by the wind, dried and crashed by the sun and earth inhabitants.

And the voice called again "Haruhi" calling her from the outside, soft and melodic it gave her strength, so she took one deep breath, closed her eyes as tight as she could and pulled the door open letting the reality enter and everything that came with it.

- 0 -

When Haruhi woke up her body was sore, every part, every muscle hard and numbed, her joints rigid made her hiss and gasp when trying to move. Logy and forcefully she lifted from her waist up to sit down and support her body against the wall. _"How long?"_ wondered Haruhi, everything had seemed to rotate in a timeless space, no days, no future, until today. Turning she saw her parents photo, inhaling sharp her lips tightened. _"Okaa-san... Otou-san... what am I going to do now?" _she thought gripping the bed sheets in her fists _"I have woke up but, what am I going to do now? The money, studying, the house, the bills, what am I going to do if I'm alone and scared?" _Haruhi breathed deep and long trying to contain her tears, _"I don't want to go back to sleep but moving forward I only see an unknown road and thousands of adversities, am I going to make it? Can I survive? Am I going to be able to live?" _she closed her eyes and breathed again, it was stupid to cry, salty water was not going to help solve her problems and it was not even good for her health, she had already cried enough for her parents.

"Haruhi" called the voice and Tamaki slided the door open, when their eyes met Tamaki gasped and called yet again "Haruhi!", she looked at him confused and for a moment Tamaki felt a knot in the pit of his stomach, then Haruhi's eyebrows knitted together feeling the burning of her tears in the corner of her eyes. "Tamaki..." she tried calling her voice hoarse when in a matter of seconds Tamaki entered the room and kneeling in front of embraced her, surrounding her waist with his arms, caressing her back, pressing her petite body so hard against his chest it was uncomfortable but she said nothing, his desperation evident, a slight tremor coloring his fear. "I thought I would never hear your voice again... I thought you would never wake up... thank you... thank you..."

"silly... baaaka" she said barely containing her voice, letting him hug her and her tears fall freely framing her face "thanking for something like that... for me..." and then she embraced him back tightening her grip in his shirt. She had thought the reasons to cry were over, but her tears continue on pouring and closing her eyes would do nothing to stop them, her voice breaking she felt her body trembling strongly, protected by Tamaki. "They're gone" she cried and Tamaki embraced her even tighter, the need of being close stronger than ever. "What am I going to do? I can't do this on my own, I can't fight alone... I can't, I'm too scared... so scared, please don't leave me"

"It's okay, I'm here... I'm here" he said moving to kiss her forehead as sweetly as he could.

"Don't leave me alone, don't leave me like them" she cried and plead hiding her face in his chest.

"I'm not... I'll stay, I'll stay with you" he said feeling her tears wet his shirt.

It took around half an hour till the crying subsided, her ragged breathing slowing down to a regular breathing in her sleep. Yet Tamaki did not move, cradling her close to him, protecting her from everything that terrified her, and he remained like that not letting her go.

- 0 -

When Haruhi woke up again it was very late, the sun was setting down, breathing in slowly she sensed a fresh sweet smell, moving the covers down she noticed her clothes were different from last time. Standing up she walked closer to the only window in the room, looking at the sky she felt the traces of her tears marking her cheekbones, she felt sad but there were no tears, her heart would continue on mourning but she promised herself to move forward. It was going to be hard she knew, turning to her parents photo she felt a knot in her throat and a rock in her stomach.

Then the door was opened, Tamaki with a bowl of food in his hands walked in, smiling her sweet smile like always, looking at him Haruhi felt like smiling back.

"How much have I slept?" asked Haruhi when Tamaki sat down in front of her

"_This time?"_ thought Tamaki . "Almost a day" he responded smiling "But it's okay because you needed to rest" he said and turning to see the bowl in his hands he smiled brightly "you know I have make you a soup, why don't you try it?"

Haruhi looked back at him not believing what he was saying "you cooked?"

"yes!, and I cleaned a little the house" beamed Tamaki looking proud of himself.

"Way too much revelations for one day... thanks for the food" she said smiling, laughing felt strange to her, like something she was not allowed to do, or had not being allowed to her for a long time, but smiling was easy and felt good and so she took the bowl in her hands keeping her soft smile in her face.

"Haruhi! you're so cruel.. !" exclaimed Tamaki faining a hurt voice in his "_King crying act_" making Haruhi smile even wider

"Thanks" she said in a whisper and Tamaki smiled softly.

"It's fine... eat and go back to sleep. You need to rest a little bit more before trying to move somewhere else; besides a good meal always makes people sleepy" he said smiling

"Yeah... but only gooood meals.. " responded Haruhi smiling

"Ah.. Haruhi! how cruel!"

It was early in the morning when a vibration followed by a loud sound woke Tamaki up, resting his back against the wall he stirred, again he had fall asleep sitting down borrowing his lap for Haruhi to sleep in. A habit neither of them were able to stop. Taking his cellphone out he quickly answered so not to wake her up "Kyoya?" he called, the ringtone was specially picked for his best friend.

"Tamaki we have a problem, come to my house" said Kyoya not bothering with any type of greeting or comment, his worried voice was not something common.

"What's happening? what's wrong Kyoya..?" Tamaki answered back, moving Haruhi slowly from his lap

"I can't tell you by phone, come to my house... it's about Haruhi... I'll be waiting" he said and disconnected from the call. Looking at his phone's screen Tamaki worried, it could be that he was still in the school or that he was in his house with too many people around, his voice had being almost a whisper, but what could have being so important? Maybe school?, No, they had informed them and ask for a permit, his father had said nothing and Kyoya was not loosing any school so his father had nothing against it, and he was still going to most of his classes now. What could it be?

"worrying over it it's not going to help" he said to himself and turned to see Haruhi, cuddled close to him she smiled in her dreams "Haruhi" he called moving her brown locks from her face, Haruhi furrowed and mumbled cuddling closer "Tamaki..." she mumbled in her sleep and hearing that he blushed his heart thumping, she was so beautiful, her long eyelashes, her soft lips, her sweet voice, her uncommon strength and uncanny knowledge of people, everything about her... "Oh Haruhi I lov...!" From the inside the words came out in a natural way, like a feeling he was used to proclaim, _"Wait I what?" _thought Tamaki the warmth spreading from his neck to her ears, looking at her he felt himself gasp and the blush reddened "No no no no no… there's no time for this, I have to fix something…" he mumbled and turned away, he couldn't go out and leave her alone, true she was responding but it was not enough to leave her by herself for who knows how long.

Opening his cellphone again he dial 3 for speed-dial, "Hello Hikaru? ...ah! Kaoru, hi, can you both come to Haruhi's house? I need to go to Kyoya's but I can't leave her alone" explained Tamaki trying not to focus on Haruhi's smiling lips, there was noise in the background on the phone but the answer came quick "It's okay Tamaki, give us a moment and we're there" said Kaoru

"Thanks..." Tamaki responded smiling and flipped down his phone, turning to look at Haruhi he felt his heart quiver "_Haruhi... My sweet Haruhi.._." he thought moving slowly her locks of hair off her face.

-0-

It was 3:32 when the door bell rang, Tamaki was in the kitchen cooking when the calling startled him, Haruhi had woke up in good mood, she fought to bath and dress herself alone for his "_father_" (Tamaki's)despair, she even called him pervert for trying to "help her bath", Shima-san lowered her glance and covered her mouth with her hand faining reprove "And I thought I had taught you better"

"No… Shima-san!" he cried and Haruhi smiled broadly letting go 2 soft giggles, she looked startled for a second but then returned to smile to Tamaki "If you could cook some soup I would appreciate that" her eyes were still red and he knew there was no place in the house that would not make her feel sad, but she had walked out of the sanctuary to clean and change herself, that was progress and even better she had decided to read her books, trying to start the leveling for school. "Yes" responded Tamaki with his charming smile.

So to avoid Haruhi distracting from her studies Tamaki walked towards the door as quick as possible and opened it.

"Tono you look like the owner of the house!" beamed Hikaru when his lord opened the door, as an answer Tamaki furrowed his brows in annoyance "Hello Hikaru" letting them in he closed the door and went back to the kitchen showing them the way "Right now she's studying… I don't know if she's going to want to eat, if she doesn't want to or doesn't eat everything it's okay… the most important is to keep talking with her from time to time, Shima-san says that she must distract herself with silly stuff so you're perfect for the job"

"Hey!" both twins answered back scowling, a soft giggled was heard and they all turned towards the door opening it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, hi" greeted Haruhi smiling, "Tamaki your voice resounds in all the house, you should know I don't need that much care"

"We know Haruhi!" responded Kaoru walking away from the other 2 guys "but you well know how hypochondriac and paranoid Tono is"

"Yeah! And for you to see how much wonderful are we look what we brought with us!" beamed Hikaru walking towards them and taking a package of notebooks from his backpack "I do have to admit that we don't take notes as good as yours in class but both of us have being doing our very best to listen in class so you can updated easily" he explained moving one arm to embrace her innocently.

"Oh really?" Haruhi said eying the troublesome twins but not bothering much she smiled "Thanks!"

"What's that about being better? I'm better! I'm cooking and cleaning and…" complained Tamaki, Haruhi turned to see him her cold usual glare "Tamaki-senpai you're too loud, I want to study", hearing this the twins laughed merrily.

-0-

Leaving her to her thoughts the twins followed Tamaki out, in the door frame he hugged both "Thanks for coming" the twins smiled softly "We're here to help Tono" said the twins at unison

"I don't think I'll be tacking more than 5 hours, till 8, but if not give her something to eat at night… thanks"

The twins saw their lord leave and closed the door, looking at each other their smile was bitter, they were indeed happy that Haruhi was responding, the days had being so long and dry without knowing what was going to happen, watching Tamaki down, every day worst than the day before, and it hurt even more seeing him trying to act strong not for himself but for everyone else, for Haruhi, so she could always hear a sweet happy voice, and see his bright smile. Nothing was going to be the same, yet there was hope so they sighed and cheered up each other.

"For Tono" said Hikaru

"And Haruhi" said Kaoru

- 0 -

Kyoya was sitting in the sofa across from a gentleman and lady when Tamaki opened the door. "Kyoya why did you call me so serious?..." asked Tamaki entering the room when at noticing the people stopped turning unconsciounsly in to his host persona, a glamorous smile "Didn't know you had visitors Kyoya, I'm so sorry for interrupting"

"Oh, Tamaki I want you to meet this persons, Black Franklin" presented Kyoya signaling softly with his hand to a tall and thin man, his skin a healthy brunet tone, his thick eyebrows giving him a deep and strong gaze. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir" said Tamaki streching his hand to shake Black's. "The pleasure is mine" responded the man, his voice a deep baritone that resonated in the small studio.

"And his partner Bell Rosemary" continue on Kyoya and Tamaki instantly moved to hold the women's right hand between his hands kissing it softly "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said his voice softening in a melodious way, the women, a short and thin female with blond hair that fall to her shourlders marking her delicate features, blushed and smiled timidly in answer, her light blue eyes never leaving Tamaki's light violet ones.

"They are the lawyers of the future parents of Haruhi" explained Kyoya his voice barely cointing his irritation to Tamaki's ears, being best friends it was hard for Kyoya to hide such feelings.

"It's indeed my pleasure" said Tamaki charmingly at them "I'm Suo Tamaki, Haruhi's friend"

"So good, sadly we have to go now Otouri-san, we have to continue on with the paperwork and contact our client in America, we'll be contacting you soon for the additional paperwork and for the schedule to speak with the judge" said miss Bell standing up "Hope we meet again Suo-kun" she called her bright eyes sparkling, Tamaki bowed and smiled his voice like a soft purr "Hope we do"

"It was a pleasure to meet you both" said mister Black and followed miss Bell out of the room "We'll call you" he repeated and closed the door behind him

After a moment waiting to make sure their steps were far enough Tamaki ran to the window and peered to see them enter their car and leave, then turning to his best friend he took him by his shoulders, his eyes wild with desperation "what the fuck was that?!" he screamed shaking Kyoya's body who in turn did not fight or resist him "why are you trying to find new parents for Haruhi?, specially that ones?!"

"I'm not" responded Kyoya matter of factly "I have met them this morning, seems to be that a couple in north America are interest in the intelligent Haruhi" he explained unclenching Tamaki's hands from his shirt and pushing his friend away from him "The lawyers are making arrangements to take Haruhi out of the country and sell her to an university and a company of their own" said Kyoya as calmly as he could, his irritation obvious in the dark pools of his eyes, and he was not only irritated but worried and as much desperate as Tamaki. But he had had time to calm himself, and above all he could understand completely his friend's obnoxious yet sentimental heart.

"We can't let that happen!" responded Tamaki passing from one side of the room to the other, his mind running thousand miles a minutes to find a reasonable solution.

"But what can we do Tamaki?, looking at the facts she IS still a minor, at the moment I have her legal custody but I will only remain her tutor until I finish her paperwork, after they are signed, dated, sealed and filed I won't be of much help..." explained Kyoya looking at his notebook, it was the 15th time that he read through the papers searching for an answer "I have thought about delaying the process and tell them to wait until she has recovered from her loss, this is no time for her to travel, but I can't force them to wait 4 years until she's of legal age.

"I know... but there must be something that you as her guardian can do... something... just..."

"Yes, but as her temporary guardian I can only do small paperwork and processes, like an adoption or matrimony" Kyoya explained taking his glasses off to search for his friends eyes, making emphasis on purposes on the final word, hoping his friend would understand, but he continued on passing in circles, now his friend's behavior was more annoying than ever, so he cleared his voice and repeated louder "did you hear me?... the only thing would be an adoption or a ma..."

"Ah! I know! I can adopt her!" beamed Tamaki stopping all at once in his passing "I'm going to make her my child! I'm going to adopt her!"

Dictionary: Tono – means "lord" is the way the twins tend to call Tamaki instead of "king"

Authors note: and so please everyone give a face-palm for Tamaki... not the brightest crayon in the box... about other things I'm soooo fuckingly sorry for stopping writing, is not that I was lacking desire or inspiration, you see I literally lost all the information in my usb, all the chapters, sketches for new fanfics, EVERYTHING it has being a pain in the ass apart from a great depression-reason to have to re-write everything, and its obvious that I'm not going to be able to re-write everything, I don't have that kind of memory, but it was my fault for not having a copy somewhere else... so... I'm sorry... and I hope this new version of the story is good enough for you... I can swear the one I had written before was better.. but can do nothing about that... Read and Review people! Make it worth it for me M


	3. Matrimony

Matrimony

Kyoya dumbfounded took a few seconds to process his best friend's answer, _what had he said? Adoption?_ "What the fuck?!" screamed Kyoya his nerves breaking startling Tamaki out, he was not used to hearing Kyoya swearing. "You're not thinking of marrying her?"

"Marrying her? Don't be ridiculous I don't love her that way I… " tried to say Tamaki feeling hot and embarrassed

"Oh hell you do!" responded Kyoya not able to control his voice "You think you can lie to everyone, even to yourself but let me break it to you, THAT'S. NOT. TRUE!" taking a step forward Kyoya threw his notebook to the sofa nearby. "keep acting like that and the only thing you're going to gain is hurt her even more!"

"What are you talking about? why do you care so much?!" asked Tamaki taking a step back, his voice as his stand guarded.

"why?" repeated Kyoya his voice acid "Why do you think I care so much you fucking asshole?!" Kyoya felt his anger scaleting, he knew yelling would do any help but Tamaki had being like that since the beginning and they had no time for quibbling.

"You're in love with her?" asked Tamaki wide eyed feeling his heart pound again, a mixture of emotions and thoughts running through his mind. Like eating shards of glass deeped in vinager.

A flash of understanding crossed Kyoya's eyes and he launched against his dear friend taking him by the collar of his shirt "I don't care what traumas you have, if you're not facing the truth I'll just play by my rules then"

"What, what do you mean?" asked Tamaki back finding his voice strange and wary, panicky.

"Well, Hikaru has being in love with Haruhi for quite some time now, if you're not asking her to marry you, he'll be, and if he's not interest I on the other hand have many logical reasons to wed her" he said in his calculative manner. Pulling his cellphone Kyoya dialed a number and pulled it to his ear, Tamaki desperate extended his hand and punched Kyoya's cellphone out of his friends hand and into the air to land in the floor with a load thud.

Kyoya looked at the cellphone and then to his friend, his eyes dark pools of hate.

"Don't you dare" mustered Tamaki fighting his desperation and his need to beat his friend dead.

"Or what? What do you think you're going to do?" asked Kyoya coldly, his gentle manner miles away

Tamaki's stare shifted, confusion, loss, doubt and fear surrounding him "Does she loves him…? Does she love you?... do you... do you love her?"

"No" responded Kyoya without a moment of hesitation

"Does She…." started saying Tamaki but Kyoya didn't let him. "it doesn't matter, the result justifies the means" Kyoya said turning his icy glare to his cellphone "But if you want to know is she love you go ask her yourself" moving not to his cellphone but to his desk he collected some documents, returning to Tamaki's side "The documents are prepared, we'll only need you two to sign them, then I'll take care of everything else" he said extending the documents to him.

"I can't" was Tamaki's hoarse response, raw vulnerability colored his eyes, but Kyoya's hard expression never wavered. "You have to, there's no time for you to doubt"

The sound of his cellphone should have startled Tamaki but his mind was disconnected from the world around him, the vibration made him instinctively fish his phone out of his pocked and see the caller ID. "_Kaoru_" it read and Tamaki felt the lump in his throat harden. In silence he flipped his phone open to answer the call "Tamaki we have problems," said Kaoru's voice through the phone "Haruhi was tired so she went to bed but then woke up in shock, we can't make her react to us, she's not listening" the distress in the twin's voice evident, another voice a few decibels higher said far in the background "Make him come quick Kaoru she's starting crying!"

"I'm on my way" said Tamaki instantly and disconnected from the line but before turning towards the door he eyed his friend again "I have to go... I..." in response Kyoya throw the pack of documents and then walked to his cellphone and pick it up "I know you think you're not strong enough to protect a family, I know that since your Mother's you're too afraid to let your feelings out, but we have no time for you to struggle, if you love her, you'll know what to do" he said gently, turning to see his friend, his warmth stare back again.

"I do love her" confessed Tamaki hot tears burning the corner of his eyes looking at the set of documents he had so gracefully catch

"I know..." said Kyoya smiling his rare soft smiles "go"

Watching his beloved friend leave, Kyoya flipped open his phone and dialed "Yeah, I told him... he might do it" he said and after a short answer in the other end he flipped it close. "That idiot might really do it"

Rushing to his temporary home Tamaki arrived in minutes, opening the door he called for the twins, "how is she? Is she answering again?" he asked at the sight of them worriedly

"She has calmed down but she still wants to see you" said Hikaru his eyes red from crying "She won't let us in"

"It's okay, I'll go see her" Tamaki said trying to ensure his friend but before he could move Hikaru stopped him, grabbing him by his wrist, there was a battle inside him he could tell. There was something he had to say but feared hearing it from his own lips "I think..." he said and swallowed hard, breathing long and deep he tried again "I think she overheard me, I wanted you to say no to the marriage proposal, I wanted to try and win her up..." Hikaru's voice was full of regret, Tamaki knew he didn't need any scolding, he had suffered way to much already.

"It's okay, I would have done worst and it's not even something bad or your fault" Tamaki responded placing his hand over his friend's shoulder, "I'll see her now" he said and walked through the corridor and into Haruhi's room.

Sliding the door open he found himself staring directly to Haruhi's big chocolate eyes, she gasped and stood up from her spot in her bed rushing to Tamaki's arms. In return Tamaki embraced her, wrapping his hands around her back and shoulders. "I'm home" he said naturally, the words escaping his mouth fast enough to elude his rational mind, for a moment Haruhi trembled but muffled against Tamaki's chest "Welcome home"

Staying like that Tamaki petted Haruhi's head trying to sooth her worries, Haruhi tightened her embrace. "I heard something... they said there is someone trying to take me away and you're not going to do anything about it"

"You heard wrong" said Tamaki his voice soft and warm against Haruhi's exposed shoulder

"I'm sorry for rushing you back, I just needed to see you," cried Haruhi "I tried not to hear but sleeping only brought nightmares. I was loosing you. You left me alone, like my father you died, I can't..." she choked over the words "I couldn't take it, not you, not now... I was so scared"

"Sshh" soothed Tamaki "It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you... I wouldn't.. ever" he said choosing his words carefully, trying to block his own fears and doubts.

Between his arms Haruhi calmed enough to separate herself from him and sit down again in her bed, embarrassed at her behavior and words she pointedly avoided Tamaki's eyes. On the contrary Tamaki searched for hers. _Were there words to explain what was happening? What was he was trying to do? What he felt for her?_ Kneeling down in front of her Tamaki took her hands between his "Haruhi forgive me, I know right now you might not be able to handle this," said Tamaki casting his eyes low "your situation, your own fears and this feelings that I have for you," he said and guided Haruhi's hand to his chest where his heart beat loud and clear.

Feeling the erratic thumps she gasped, and for a fleeting second removed her hand but staring at Tamaki's pure lilac irises she touched his chest again over his shirt "I love you" he proclaimed in one breath "since the beginning you have ruled my heart like no one in this world, chased by the ghost of my failures and the damage I created in my family I tried to deny my feelings but theres no room for that anymore" he continued on holding her hand dearly against his chest "so I'll just love you with all my heart" bending Tamaki kissed Haruhi high between her eyes in a tender manner but no longer an intent of a fatherly kiss. "I can no longer leave you, for my heart is bond to you"

"_10:03" _read Haruhi on the clock on the wall while chewing at her pen. After Tamaki's embarrassing yet romantic confession , Haruhi had being rendered speechless, Tamaki sensitive on her feelings left her to her thoughts, now, 2 hours and a half later she was still speechless and to spice things up, nervous too.

"He loves me" she mumbled believing that maybe if she repeated it many times it would not make her heart thump so hardly that you would think it was 5 sizes bigger. "He loves me." Thousand of thoughts run through her mind carrying pieces of memories and dreams. It had all happened so fast, so rushed, pushed to the limit Tamaki had fought back his own demons and presented his love and his heart to her, now, what was she supposed to do? She knew, by knowing her pompous Lord that if needed he would wait for her until she could take a decision, even if that meant years and years. But the words she had overheard forced her to take a decision as soon as possible, if that was in fact, possible at all. "_I do love him"_ thought Haruhi closing her books and notebook, _"Damn the universe for it but I love him so much there's no way the others don't know about my feelings already" _standing up she moved towards the door "_Thought, if I say yes now it would feel more like running away than accepting my feelings for him" _thought Haruhi and her forehead creased, brows furrowing in stress. _ "Am I running away or is this the real answer?" _worried Haruhi moving through her house corridor until he saw light and found Tamaki working with Shima-san on dinner.

Sensing her Tamaki turned and smiled his sweet smile making her doubts crumble "Dinner will be ready in a minute, would you mind putting the dishes?" Haruhi nodded in response taking the chopsticks and plates to the table. Shima-san didn't join them for dinner so the two of them sat facing each other, yet not meeting each other's eyes.

"You're getting better" commented Haruhi in a pathetic attempt to break the silence, Tamaki smiled brightly at her "Shima-san is helping me a lot"

"Ow, nice" she said and bit her lip in annoyance, _why had she answered like that? Cutting the conversation before it could actually become a conversation at all?_.

The dinner over, she helped wash the dishes and clean, trying to stretch their time together. Again Tamaki sensed her unspoken words and smiled "Would you like me to check your math's homework?"

"Yes!" responded Haruhi quickly blushing when she noticed she had yell it. "Please"

Shamelessly for Haruhi there was nothing wrong on her homework and when Tamaki asked if she had any questions she answer way to quickly and honestly that there were none. "_I should have said I had at least 3!"_ scolded Haruhi to herself. Seeing Tamaki leaving she suddenly grabbed his hand and stopped him, for seconds Tamaki did not turn around, she could feel his tension, his pulse hard in his wrist, and then he turned his eyes searching for her in a pleading question "What is it Haruhi?" he asked trying to control his voice "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine" Haruhi answered quickly trying to assure him but made no efforts to release him

"Haruhi, is better if I don't" tried to say Tamaki but Haruhi cut him quickly "Don't leave!"

closing her eyes she breathed in short "Could you... could you please stay?, until I fall asleep?" she asked standing up and walking towards her bed. He followed her like a pupped pulled by his master trying to find reason in her words, trying not to hope for something that may not be there. "I may not be able to express my feeling like you so bravely did and this might be only my selfishness speaking but please, remain by my side" she said kneeling down in her bed "remain by my side until I fall asleep and when I wake up, tell me the words you said before again, so that I'll know this is not a dream"

Tamaki blushed at the troubled confession, there were no words of devotion, no really cheesy and romantic words but it was way too much and perfect for him. Just enough for him to hope. "Yes"

- 0 -

"We should have stayed" growled for Nth time Hikaru toying with his cellphone in front of him.

Kaoru walking out of the bathroom with a towel in his head sat down and petted his twin's head.

"Come on you know you would have being a third wheel there and no matter what you say you would have felt terribly about it" he responded smiling to his beloved twin, "do you need me to comfort you?" he asked cupping his twin's cheek

"No," responded resolutely Hikaru resting his cheek fully on his twins palm "I knew this day would come and prepared myself, it does hurt and more than I could imagine but it's nothing I can't stand"

"You don't have to stand it alone" Kaoru said back looking at Hikaru's eyes, in answer Hikaru looked back at him and smiled whole heartedly "I know," he said then turning to look at his cellphone he sighed "Let's wait for tomorrow's new, then I may need your comfort."


	4. Terms of the contract

Chapter 4: Terms of the Contract

The next morning Haruhi found herself cradled in the arms of Tamaki, looking at him she blushed and smiled, moving closer she cuddled happily against his chest. Then a shudder made her open her eyes again and look up to Tamaki whose face was turning blue and trembling.

"Tamaki?" she asked confused and Tamaki started his usual exaggerated cry "I'm so sorry Haruhi!" he cried and moved his arm towards his chest starting to rub it hard "my arm got cramped and numbed!," stunned by Tamaki's reaction Haruhi processed the information and then sighed "How stupid! Why did you keep that position all night long then?!" she asked moving up and away from bed.

"But it looked so cute!" protested Tamaki still rubbing his arm awake "like a real couple thing… I wanted so badly to try it" and again he was growing mushrooms in a corner.

"Then stop crying and suck it up" she said scowling at him like always taking her clothes to change in to, Tamaki looked back at her "That's mean! It huuuuurrrrtsss!" Tamaki cried and Haruhi lowered her eyes annoyed. Yep, the mood had being totally ruined, thankfully it was always so easy to lift the king's spirit just by asking for a _"Tamaki-homemade-breakfast_", so she did and boom! he was instantly cheerful running to the kitchen to make breakfast for his beloved Haruhi.

Lightly annoyed by Tamaki's quick ability to cheer up Haruhi followed him to close the door, but before she could do that a hand stopped her, Tamaki going back on his feet remembered something and went back, stopping her with his hand to give her a soft peck on her cheek musing "I love you," making her blush a deep shade of red. When Tamaki's silhouette was out of sight she closed the door and hanged her head and cursed "Stupid Tamaki... saying something so embarrassing so early the morning..." Yet, she had being the one to ask for that the night before so she just bite her lip and close her lips.

After changing her outfit to a blue shirt and jean shorts she walked to the dining room, put the table and helped serve the plates. Sitting down they said a quick blessing and started eating. Then, a soft vibration made Tamaki pull out his cell phone and flip it open. Reading something he blushed hard.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi not lifting her eyes from her plate trying to act nonchalant.

"Kyoya, he asks if you can come to his house or if its better if he comes here?"

"That depends on for what?" she asked relaxing at the normalcy of the question, but this relax did not last when Tamaki blushed, wriggled and fidgeted "well... he says there are some documents that we must sign and he must put his seal on... and other things he has to discuss with us..."

"Ow..." she blushed red and stuffed her mouth with food not trusting her voice, when she had being able to calm herself a little she peeked at Tamaki who was in deed very interest on his plate, he was sure to get a neck cramp "You know... we can discuss some matter between us, and then visit Kyoya..." she felt shy and trying to avoid his pure violet irises she looked at the corridor where the sanctuary's door was, then she felt a pang of pain, sweet love was still not enough to erase the pain of lose "I would... they would have love to be here so... if we could discuss matters here and then visit Kyoya..." at this Tamaki lifted his eyes to see her and smiled his tender smile, "It's fine as you wish, I'll tell him will go there at 3, so we can make lunch and leave something for dinner"

"Thank you" Haruhi said meeting Tamaki's eyes briefly before returning to stare at her food, her eyes slightly clouded with tears.

After washing the dishes Haruhi cleaned the rooms and did some homework, Tamaki tutored her for a while and then, running up of avoiding topics Tamaki brought up the legal documents and sat down with Haruhi in front of Haruhi's parent's sanctuary.

"So, going deeper in the problem because you're underage your father appointed Kyoya as your legal guardian, problem is, the documents only lasts until your fathers arrangements ends, the ownership of his properties, like this apartment, he is to prepare everything for you to inherit, the problem lies after that, when he stops being your legal guardian." Tamaki explained showing Haruhi the documents, she read them carefully trying to find a crack on them, but Kyoya had being trying to find that for days now "he was suppose to nominate a friend of his as your legal guardian but was not able to, apart from that there are some people from America, a couple with a lawyer firm that are very interest on adopting you, they have business relationships with Kyoya's father and that's the main reason why he can't avoid them easily, we can't risk it having you with no solid ground, they want to take you to an academy and university in America, the United States to be more specific, to study and then to work for them." he explained sometimes speeding up in stress, then thinking things through he paused and chewed on his lower lip. "Studying and working there should be good for you, an actual, solid ground for your lawyer carrier" those were thoughts he hadn't really touched, just now exposing the situation and his own feelings he had realized he never thought of Haruhi's desires.

"But I rather die than loose my parent's last name, and I'm not interest in leaving with them" Haruhi said in a serious tone, "I don't mind America but If I'm going to do it it'll be on my own terms" she finished, her eyes were firm but her voice quivered betraying her feeling. Straightening her arm, her hand sough out for Tamaki's and he hold her hand dearly in return.

"I don't want to give you to them either" with one hand holding Tamaki caressed the skin of her hand slowly "At first I have to admit, I thought of adopting you, we can still do it of course if you want to" he said quickly not looking at her "it would be only a paper until you're old enough and then we'll break it..." he explained, then his hand stopped moving "now, the other option would be..." he tried to say but paused, taking Haruhi's other hand he lifted his chin to look at her eyes "if you would honor me with being my wife"

Now, it was obvious he was going to ask, and Haruhi had being imaging the scene many times in her head during the course of the day, but actually living it was something way not in her human relationship starved mind to process, she felt happy and nervous, like wanting to kiss him and vomit the same time. As gross as that looks it was a strange glorious feeling, the love and the stress it came with, Tamaki loved her, she knew she loved him, and thought she never imagined marrying someone so young, less say a pompous Lord, she couldn't deny the great feeling of love and the desire of screaming "yes"

"Mmm..." Haruhi noticed, she had said nothing, panicking she tried to calculate how much time had Tamaki being waiting for answer, _Oh God he's going to die!,_ thought Haruhi searching for Tamaki's eyes and her own voice to answer when Tamaki freed her hand and laughed awkwardly, "of course you don't need to do that, we can always do it falsely and you can destroyed again the day you turn 18, we don't even need to live at the same roof just have a document saying we do... I mean... I love you but I wont force you just because you don't have anywhere to go... but you do have a where to go.. to stay actually... I..." Tamaki mumbled, stuttered screamed and muttered, the poor youngster feeling a depression weighing tons in his stomach when Haruhi hold his hand back again and pressing it stopped him. "It's okay, I never wanted to marry so young but... if it's with you..." she said and breathed in deeply searching for courage inside her "If you say you want to be with me, I'll say I want to be with you too, don't know about tomorrow but today, I want to be with you and thats all it matters"

A gasp and a tear, Tamaki was barely able to contain his self inside the shell of his skin, "okay then its a deal!" he cheered standing up and his mind already in happy-land. And as it befalls him, in a matter of seconds his mind was out of this world and planning a wedding, moving from just signing the documents to going to the courthouse, to Las Vegas, to Paris, and then it was better to do it traditionally so he decided to go to Kyoto in one of the most famous Zen temples, so he needed a plane, and the reception, he had someone to work on it, and she needed to buy the kimono, and he also needed a kimono, but his grandfather's kimono would do fine, and in this kind of ceremony...

"Done" said Haruhi pulling him over his maniac planning, Tamaki turning to see her blushed, Haruhi while he mused and panicked had brought out her family seal and stamped it on the marriage certificate, the red seal on one side of the paper, her name written complete in one side and in the bottom only her given name waiting to be changed. Haruhi looked at him and softly patted on the place by her side on the table, she felt a huge urge to smack him in the head but the mood would totally be ruined with his crying so she just waited. Forgetting his plans Tamaki sat beside her and pulled his own seal from the package Kyoya had given him, he blushed again and stamped it in one side and then the other, writing his whole name up and then adding his last name before Haruhi's given name. Feeling his heart in his throat he placed his hand over hers, in reaction she tensed and then relaxed. Turning to see his violet eyes she closed her eyes and hold her breath waiting.

"_Okay, this is it" _thought Tamaki biting his lip and breathed in deep, "_its now or never"_ and moved closer closing his eyes too. And then, the doorbell rang clear through the romantic moment. Haruhi opened her eyes and turning instinctively to the doors direction called "1 minute!" Tamaki fell forward, face first when Haruhi just stood up and moved to open the door, "Haruhi!" he cried but she was already by the door receiving something for delivery. When Tamaki came out of the room Haruhi was holding a medium package, "What is it?"

"I don't know, it comes from Kyoya..." she answered putting the package on the table and starting opening the lead. When it was open a white piece of cloth was visible, Haruhi looked at Tamaki for a second and then took the fabric pulling to extend it, it was a Haruhi sized white dress, simple in design but Haruhi knew that there was no way it was something non-expensive, the fabric was soft and breeze, hand embroidered with roses and petals with small diamonds and gold ribbons in the cuffs and neck, short feathery wings marking the back of it.

"I think... we should drive to Kyoya's house" said Tamaki barely able to speak, Haruhi nodded and placed the garment on the cardboard box again. "I'll put it on there"

A limousine was waiting for them, sitting side by side, neither daring to see each other's eyes, the paper in Tamaki's hand remembering them the vows they were creating, the contract they signed. Tamaki breathed in deeply for the Nth time that day and tried hard not to over-think things, this was only a contract, they had no time to enjoy romantic displays and inners, and such. But no matter what thoughts he tried to have his heart felt different. True, the moment had not being really romantic like he had always dreamed and hoped for, but the promise was there, the promise that one day Haruhi will defiantly be his wife in full consent, right now the situation brought it and Haruhi had not yet said "I love you" but that could wait, she had told him she wanted to be with him for now and that was enough. For now.

They arrived quickly, Haruhi followed the twin's twin maids to change while Tamaki went to Kyoya's office and presented him the documents, the host club members present. When Haruhi entered the room many gasped, Honey cheered and Mori smiled petting softly Haruhi's head. She smiled back. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone... specially you yesterday..." she said holding Hikaru's hand, he smiled bitterly and petted her hand "It's okay you have nothing to worry about, we're here for you just the same you have being for us and our lord" he said and smiled a true smile. Then Tamaki arrived and he was positively surprised, "you're so beautiful" he gasped and Haruhi blushed in return "so do you" she said, looking at him was hard, the statement of "prince" was by far an understatement, with his tailored black tuxedo his blond hair stood out, framing his face in delicate lines and curves, making his beautiful violet eyes shine even brighter, which where full on Haruhi's filled with tender and passionate love. Haruhi tried to focus on what was happening but every time she tried Tamaki looked at her, making her mind go blank, blushing furiously she turned trying to stare at the floor. Tamaki too felt like in a deathly roller coaster car, his heart blowing up in happiness every time she looked back at him and then freezing cold when she averted her eyes, to return feeling giddy when a blush covered her cheeks. Was there anything more abnormal than love?

When every document was in place the judge (brought by Kyoya) turned to see Kyoya and he turned to see them in return. Haruhi gulped and stiffened, but Tamaki's hand extended and she slowly reached for it to hold it. Finding love in the violet orbs she breathed out the tension "I'm ready"

"Me too, don't worry, everything will be alright, i wont let go of you" said Tamaki tightening his hand on hers and then they turned to face the judge.

Half an hour took the recite and sign of legal documents, witnesses signed too and Kyoya as her legal tutor signed and sealed the contract. Haruhi listened and engraved in her memory the vital information of their matrimony contract but when the judge finished with the "_You can kiss the bride"_ everything she had gathered in the half an hour went away, she turned to Tamaki in panic, blushing to find Tamaki without panic yet blushing too. "Haruhi" he called in a hushed whisper, a rush like an electric shock run through her spine and she tensed, she tried calming but the feeling of Tamaki's tender hand did nothing on calming her raging heart. Tamaki leaned forward his eyes locking on hers and Haruhi felt a pull equal to the ocean's. Eased in between cold numbness and warmth embrace she closed her eyes and waited. Soft lips touched her right cheek and then her left and parted, everyone applauded and she opened her eyes. _Was that all_? _Wasn't he going to kiss her on her lips?_, she smiled and blushed happily keeping his disappointment to herself.

"There should be a small banquet offered by Honey-senpai in..." was saying Kyoya when someone knocked on the door, it slowly opened and a maid's face appeared troubled. "Otouri-sama I'm sorry to interrupt but there's an urgent message from Fukazawa-san"

Kyoya's eyes hardened and the maid tensed, Tamaki approached the maid instead of his friend and smiling took a letter from her hands. "Thanks for informing, you can go now, theres no reason to worry", the maid smiled and blushed deeply to the natural host. "yes sir, thank you," when the door was closed again Tamaki looked back at Kyoya and extended his arm to pass the letter, Kyoya sighed and took it.

"..." After reading he took his cellphone out. "They're rushing the paperwork, they're with my father right now and a judge, probably Miyake, he's my father's business partner, we must go now"

Haruhi hold her breath again this time in anxious fear, but Tamaki took her hand and kissed the top of it reassuringly "don't worry I won't ever leave you, remember?" he said and Haruhi tightened the hold saying nothing, her eyes conveying her feelings.

"Change clothes and we'll leave" Kyoya said and then turning to the twins he took the camera from Mori's hand "you know what to do right?"

"Yes sir!" they said moving their right hands in a mock military salute like they always did running out after that. "We'll meet in 30 minutes in front of the court house" Kyoya said to the evil twins. "Okay!" they answered back already far away

The court house was a modern 3 story building with white paint front and tinted windows, Haruhi entered with the limousine, following Kyoya with Tamaki, never breaking their hold in their hands. Moving from the reception through a corridor and into a hearing room they sat in waiting for the session to start. In this room were barely any people in it, the judge was sitting in her place and 2 more people were waiting, a women and men in suits who were talking to each other near to the judge. When they saw her enter holding hands with Tamaki Bell Rosemary lowered her glance and smiled going to meet them "Miss Haruhi, how are you?" she said placing her hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek. Haruhi tensed in response and tightened her hold on Tamaki's arm, she could sense there was nothing good on the womens pleasantries.

"Who are you?" asked Haruhi looking directly to her eyes.

"Dear Haruhi," said Tamaki smiling his charming smile "let me present you, this is Bell Rosemary" he said pointing his palm at the lawyer. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm your new parent's lawyer" she explained smiling back at Tamaki "And such a nice surprise to meet you again Suou-kun" she said her eyes hardening slightly.

"In deed madam" Tamaki responded taking her hand and kissing it lightly, Haruhi scowled softly at the display but eased her glare before turning to the women again. She had turned to the man and called him with the movement of her hand "Let me also introduce my partner from America, Black Franklin" the tall man bowed softly and extender his hand, Haruhi took his hand and shook it in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally miss, we have being looking forward to this day"

"Yes," cheered the women smiling staring briefly to Tamaki and then back to Haruhi "but of course your parent's are far more excited about getting to know you, we have come to take you with us, to America. They will love to have you with them..." she beamed but had not finished, interrupted by Haruhi "I'm not going"

"What?" asked the woman immediately, she had being expecting Tamaki to say it, Haruhi's voice was clear and strong as iron shocking her momentously. "I don't plan on moving out of here" she said and turning to see her husband she squeezed his hand "Tamaki..." she called and the name without the "-senpai" honorific was noted in Tamaki's mind. He tried hard not to smile like the Cheshire cat, that was a way too satisfied smile for such a serious place. "We must clear things up Madam, so if you excuse us" he said and guided his wife to the other side of the room to sat on a bench in front of the judge. Bell Rosemary had nothing more to do but gape and hold her tongue, following them with icy cold eyes, then with anger turned to Kyoya who smiled and bowed like always. "Miss Bell"

"What is the meaning of this master Kyoya?" she asked pronouncing Kyoya's given name instead of his last name to punctuate their positions, barely containing her anger.

"I'm so sorry miss Bell, I was so excited over the new events I completely forgot to inform your party, you see there is a new situation" he mused and turned to the judge his smile never faulting. "You see your Honor, Suou Tamaki has been with the young Fujioka Haruhi in a relationship for a long time now, they programmed to get married for the end of the year but this terrible incident made things so difficult, now to avoid the separation they have decided to get marry today, of course they have the authorization of her tutor and every legal permission" Kyoya explained smirking more like smiling turning to the American lawyers.

"This makes no sense your honor, his friend is her tutor!" argued Black "They are lying! ... Fujioka Haruhi didn't have any kind of relationship with him!" he claimed pointing at Haruhi and then to Tamaki at her side.

"Your Honor I have to say, the information we gathered shows that Haruhi has being controlled by this man they now try to call her husband, its imperative she leaves their side to go somewhere better" explained Bell, her poker face perfect faltering only in her smiling eyes.

"That's not true, we did have a relationship" said Tamaki tightening her hand, his voice tensed, his anxiousness betraying him. Haruhi squeezed his hand again and when he turned to see her she smiled tenderly, reassuringly. "_everything is going to be okay_" he read in her eyes and calmed down a bit.

Haruhi's heart hurt with every word said, jumping at Tamaki's desperate voice, "_I don't want to go, i don't want to be far from him.. I love him!"_ Haruhi knew as it was true, this discussion would lead them nowhere, they had to plant an argument the Americans would not be able to shook easily.

"You don't have proves, she doesn't even speak to protect that contract" argued Bell a secured blow in to Kyoya's defense. "Your honor, they are just using her just like they did in the Host club, that low class club they have in their high school, that disgusting thing." she said her beautiful lips twisting with forced grimace. "Being in debt to them, with a poor economy she had nothing to do but obey them and now, she's so heartbroken, the death of his only relative still fresh in her memory, your Honor, she is in no position to have a relationship with that man less to take such a strong decision" that said the woman turned to Tamaki triumphantly. The judge turned again to meet with young violet eyes, Tamaki looked back at him but before he could open his mouth and speak Haruhi rose and spoke for herself "Your Honor, Tamaki is my husband... and I love him deeply, please your Honor, don't take me away from him and my friends, the host club are my family more now than ever... Tamaki and the others are the only family I have, and I want to be here. I may be heartbroken and in mourning but if I'm able to stand up and move forward is because of them, because of him" she proclaimed showing their holding hands for the judge to see "I know, for sure that I can take the responsibility of a marriage" she finished and locked eyes showing no doubt.

While it is fair to say she was surprised by her own words and thought she didn't regret any of them her heart was thumping madly in her ribcage threating to break free in a hardcore manner.

"Your Honor, you can't believe the words of that child, you can't just let this happen, that would ruin her life..." disputed Bell Rosemary barely able to conciliate her anger, she had being sure of the weakness of the "_child_" she thought Haruhi was, but before finishing she was cut by the honorable judge. The man, around 80 years old spoke slowly, arranging his glasses pushing them with the tip of his finger. "I know the rules in this game Miss Bell" he said and taking the documents in his hands he examined them in his slow calm manner "and just because is the Otouri Family who is talking I'm not going to change them, the law is the law" pilling file after file in front of himself he smiled softly, proving just in the corner of his mouth "but I have to admit that everything here is legal, and accounted for" turning to Kyoya his eyes glittered "this are a well played set of cards, being included even a document to proves miss Fujioka's mental stability, for her to make decisions on her own," he explained placing the last file on the pile, "so in consideration of said documents and the chronological order they show I'm going allow this marriage to continue"

Hearing this Haruhi's eyes widened and small tears appeared at the corner of her chocolate eyes, she blinked to hide them, judge Miyake lowered his gaze and smiled at the sight of such a bright smile on the young wife "But I'll give them a three months trial period, so that they can prove their capability to have a normal marriage, this are far superficial times where youngster marry and divorce without a single thought on the consequences or real responsibilities" complained judge Miyake "So as suggested by young Otouri Kyoya you'll be asked to attend a marriage counselor specialized on young couples. You'll have to go with her 1 day in couple and 2 days in single per month" he explained and Haruhi felt worried again, she didn't like psychologists, Tamaki on the other hand made note of everything they were going to need.

"You'll have to go to school of course, but also for now only Tamaki must show to us that he can keep the economy in his family" explained scowling judge Miyake but turning to Kyoya he showed a pleased grin "At the very moment I'm to understand that you're controlling his assets so I'll be expecting a weekly inform of his performance, other arrangements about the house and everything is wrote in the paper quite perfectly so I'll leave everything to you" he said and finally met Haruhi's hopeful stare smiling "Congratulations on your wedding miss Fujioka, may you have a happy wed life"

"Thanks" responded Haruhi smiling truthfully, she was in deed happy. Tamaki in beaming state embraced her and gave her soft butterfly kisses on her cheeks, nothing could make him get off of her. "_Shit, what I'm going to do living with him?!_" thought Haruhi smacking softly on his head "Stop already!"

"_Kyoya you never said something like this!" _whined Haruhi in her mind glaring at Kyoya

Author's note: Oh yay hello! Chapter 4 finished yay! Well... its safe to say Its far better from how it was before and I'm really proud of how it is right now, hope you love it too. Read and Review please! I can't work without reviews to cheer me on! M


	5. Living Together

Note before starting – _Italic fond are for thoughts – _normal fond are for everything else.

Chapter 5: Living together

After proving wrong a few lawyers and getting the judge's approval the group left the court house by mid afternoon, and even thought they were excited everyone accepted when Kyoya said both "newlyweds" needed privacy and said their goodbyes. Haruhi waved back at them smiling and entered the limousine, she scowled lightly at noticing she was getting used to the limousine but looking at Tamaki sitting by her side she decided that it was okay, of course that didn't mean she had to stare fixedly at her new husband so she just turned her head and stared fixedly at the window.

Most of the time she kept that posture but hearing what Kyoya and Tamaki were discussing she turned from time to time to ask for some detail, fidgeting all the way to her new home. "The gardens?" asked Tamaki folding his hands over his long legs, "Already done" responded Kyoya marking something on his classic notepad "The extra room?" he questioned again his eyes looking at his friend yet traveling over images on his mind, "Check."

"The apartment's moving?" Tamaki asked and it ticked Haruhi's attention making her turn and open her lips, but before she could speak Kyoya responded "The twins we'll be there tomorrow to start on what it's need, the company is of trust. Shima-san will also be present to make sure no item is damaged and that the apartment is left in the best conditions for Haruhi's return when time is given." Haruhi at hearing this closed her lips and smiled returning to her window, her friends like his new husband never forgot her feelings. And so the list continued on, the new directions for the household, add new maids, a tutor was included?, Tamaki's office had to be expanded. "And the primary changes?" asked Tamaki moving his hands to support his chin softly.

"Changes?" repeated Haruhi turning slowly, Tamaki smiled waving the situation off "nothing... just because you're going to live in the mansion for a long period of time I thought that you would need a few changes in there," he answered, a soft blush coloring his cheeks, Haruhi nodded back and returned to stare at the window, her eyes trembling slightly with worry _"separate beds, separate rooms... space between us for sure"_ thought Haruhi sadly. _"Well, its not like we're really married or something, Tamaki said so,"_ pointed Haruhi in her mind, "_It's just... I don't know why am I so sad about it... I just wanted..._" but then Haruhi was cut out of her thoughts by Tamaki "Haruhi, could you please give me your hand?"

At the calling Haruhi turned and extended her right hand but seeing Tamaki's obvious red blush she blushed too and doubted her movements, "yyyes...?" Tamaki taking her hand in his gulped loudly, Kyoya moved and Haruhi barely noticed him, she could not stop looking at Tamaki's eyes. Then Kyoya cleared his throat and Tamaki trembled, a little startled. "Yes, it's just a formality, only... because we're trying to make it a real marriage... if you don't want to it's fine... but... " he tried to say and took something from Kyoya's hand, Haruhi looked at it as if it was the most alien thing she could have ever seen before. "So for everyone to know you're my wife from this day onwards... May I" Tamaki said and Haruhi naturally extended her fingers letting Tamaki slide the cold, slim gold ring in Haruhi's ring finger. By now Tamaki's face was the depiction of the color red, Haruhi almost as embarrassed whispered and choked "Don't look..." Tamaki keeping his blush obediently turned away while Haruhi took his hand in hers, and taking the other gold ring from Kyoya's hand she slided it on Tamaki's ring finger. She stared at the gold band, matching rings sparkled and she felt hot tears at the corners of her eyes.

After a couple of minutes she noticed Tamaki fidgeting softly so she let go off his hand, "it looks good on you" she said trying to ease the uncomfortable moment, "Not better than yours" Tamaki said with his sweet smile and Haruhi feeling her ears hot turned again to stare at her window, _was Tamaki a 24 hour host?. _From time to time she stilled glances at her gold ring, a reminder of vows and promises. Shamelessly Kyoya's voice brought her back. "Haruhi we're here" and the limousine stopped.

Now, you have to know Haruhi had seeing many times Suou's second mansion before, but she was still surprised at it's grandeur and structure, especially so for, the occasion, the columns and entrance had being decorated with blossoms of every color and size and immaculate white ribbons. The two garden entrance corridors were open in warmth welcoming with sunflowers and daisies, vivid against burning lanterns, like a paradise of dreams. Haruhi could do nothing but gasp in awe, "From now on this is your home, feel free to stroll around the gardens to your hearts content" purred Tamaki taking Haruhi's hand and placing it in his arm to pull her out of her rooted spot and in to the mansion.

And if the exterior had amazed Haruhi the interior with a booming welcoming applause left her breathless. The staff had specially cleaned and inspected the room, preparing it with warm sober colors, nothing extravagant as Tamaki's usual behavior would suggest, also a childish "_Welcome home"_ sign (probably Honey-senpai's work) hung from one corner to another. Antoinette bathed and brushed welcomed them with loud barks and quick waves of her tail. " Antoinette!" called happily Tamaki running to embrace his pet when said dog passed him in a flash and stopped in front of Haruhi to whine and bark asking for kisses and pats, Tamaki instantly went to his corner to grow mushrooms making Haruhi sighed tiredly and turn to admire the decorations in their honor. Stopping for a moment her brows furrowed, quickly moving in searching she blushed at finding what she was looking for. On the tables like in some walls, pictures of Tamaki and her gave a home like feeling to the mansion.

"The photos of the young master and lady arrived in time" explained Shima-san entering the room with her naturally serious bearing. "Some have being place already as you can see"

"Perfect!" responded Kyoya smiling "make sure all the photos are put to good use , also please take charge of the placement of the photo albums, we're low in the amount of pictures for them but we'll work it out"

"Wait what photos and albums?" asked in one voice Haruhi with her cheeks permanently tinted with red and Tamaki moving from his mushroomed spot. Their eyes locked for a second and they turned away instantly blushing furiously. "Ah! You're starting to sound and look like a married couple, good" purred Kyoya making them blush even redder, if that was actually possible. "Kyoya... you're not answering" responded Tamaki trying to recover from his friend's attack. "Oh, the photos are just a collection we made of all your time together" explained Kyoya waving his hand dismissively "of course some others were "_made_" for the occasion" continue on explaining, a devilish smirk painted on his lips.

"o... others?" stuttered Haruhi feeling worried by the last words of the demon manager, turning to look at the photo's again she stared at them, Haruhi with Tamaki holding hands, in dear embrace, Haruhi resting in Tamaki's arms and Tamaki resting in her lap. "How did you do that?"

"Easy, the twins are good making them and you needed obvious proves of being a couple before the death of your father" responded Kyoya matter of factly, writing again in his notebook "You're rooms are ready for you to move in and probably cause of the hour, sleep after some meal" said Kyoya and turned quickly to the housekeeper, "Shima-san please take Tamaki and Haruhi to their rooms so they can prepare for dinner, and make sure they go to sleep, they desperately need to rest" ordered Kyoya, she nodded back bowing slightly and he smiled warmly. "I'll come back tomorrow to continue with the makeover, don't try to runaway" he beamed and turned to leave.

The door closing Haruhi remembered her firsts days in the Host club and felt again a shiver running through her spine "_Mother and Father in heaven, he's really a demon..._" turning to see Tamaki he was so happy looking at the photos wondering if the twins could make more photos of Haruhi in dresses "_And how the hell someone like Tamaki could befriend him?..."_ Haruhi sighed at her thoughts but looking at Tamaki's giddy smile she felt herself smiling too "_Well, I guess he is really amazing... somehow... but seriously dummy..._"

- o -

Following Shima-san around she noticed from time to time the pictures in frames "_I can't believe he did all of this... its true we need them but.. I can't look this pictures everyday" _thought Haruhi her cheeks warming "_God, he looks so good on them... if just... if only they could be real"_

"This will be the young Lady's room" called Shima-san waking Haruhi from her thoughts and opening a door. "..." Haruhi gasped in awe, rich tapestry with beautiful paintings, reddish-brown mahogany furniture in match with plush velvet jewel tone curtains and the soft perfume of lilacs in the air, the room was the closest thing to perfection, elegant yet not overloaded. "Shima-san..." interrupted Tamaki, Haruhi was already testing the four post bed "if Haruhi is going to sleep in my room where -i am going to sleep?"

"Eh?" Haruhi stopped dead on her movements. "Of course, just like young Otouri asked, both, the young master and Lady are going to sleep in the same room, Tamaki-sama's room" responded Shima-san as it was the most obvious thing in the world, Tamaki gaped and blushed. "Cause you're marriage now you need to" continued on Shima-san opening the door to let two maids enter and place clothes on the bed.

"What?!" exclaimed Haruhi and Tamaki at the same time.

"What what? Aren't you married?" asked Shima-san looking at Haruhi with her serious expression.

"Of, of course we're but... I... thought " Haruhi tried to say lifting her eyes to meet Tamaki's but at the sight of two embarrassed lilac irises she turned to stare at the upholstered wall blushing. "Well then, inform me if you need anything, dinner will be serve at 8" said Shima-san and closed the doors behind her.

"Haruhi... I wasn't part of this I swear..." exclaimed Tamaki quickly but Haruhi waved her hand stopping him "it's okay... this is all Kyoya-senpai's doing" she responded, her voice was calm but a pulsing vein in her forehead showed her deep need of killing certain glasses-wearing-epic-evil boy. "He's right on that of course, we need to be a real couple for all the world to see"

Tamaki at that lowered his gaze and pouted slightly "I guess we have no choice..."

"I think so..." responded Haruhi taking one of the clothes on the bed. "I'll go change"

"Oh, yes! The bathroom is that way, take your time" chocked Tamaki pointed with his palm to the bathroom door, Haruhi looked at the direction Tamaki was pointing and nodded. Seeing her walk in and close the door Tamaki shook and panicked in silence "_Now it's done!, Haruhi must be thinking I'm world's most perverted guy ever... maybe she'll want me to sleep on the coach... well it wouldn't be a problem... it's not like i wanted to sleep with her... in the bed... well I do want to... but not like that... well maybe a little like that, so... SO WHAT? She's old enough... I'm not a pedophile!... and I am young... but she wont do it!... and... I wont ask her to!_" Tamaki's thoughts raged and troubled, kicking him in to the wall, not letting him notice Haruhi had already walk out of the bathroom. From her spot she giggled and smiled seeing him roll, curl, tense, moving from crouching in his corner of mushrooms to panicky launching in to the wall.

"Well I don't know you but I'm ready, you can go change if you like" said Haruhi surprising him.

"Ah!.. Haruhi I didn't see you... see you" stuttered Tamaki standing and trying to take his king pose "you didn't hear anything, did you?"

"No... of course not, did I have to?" seeing at Tamaki's reddening cheeks and ears she felt like giggling but controlled herself in respect of poor Tamaki's pried. "No... its fine..." responded Tamaki laughing nervously and taking his clothes entered the bathroom quickly.

"Hontoni no baaaakaa" giggled Haruhi and sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing she turned to the nightstand and admired the photos in it, most of them were all of Haruhi, some of the entire Host club and a few more of another woman, Tamaki's mother. Three knocks on the door and Shima-san's voice resounded on the other side of the door "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes come in" Haruhi responded quickly giving her back to the photos, Shima-san opened the door and entered the room with a tea set in a trail "Your personal belongings from your parent's apartment have arrived, I thought it would be a good time for tea" she announced placing the trail in the carved mahogany tea table "Thank you Shima-san, I was wanting to ask you, did Kyoya-senpai put this pictures too?" she asked pointing at the pictures on the nightstand. "Oh no... those are Tamaki-sama's precious photos, nobody can change them" responded Shima-san shaking his head softly.

Haruhi blushed lightly "His precious photos...?" she repeated turning to see the collection of pictures again but finding Tamaki's real face instead. "Tamaki!" she gasped startled but Tamaki gave her no time to say anymore "Haruhi... it's not what you think... well I don't know what you think.. but you looked so cute on those and I... you know I... did say I love you..." tried to explain Tamaki stuttering and back tracking on his words, failing miserably on his intents. Noticing this he decided to shut his mouth and cover his face with the towel for his hair. "I see..." responded Haruhi biting the inside of her mouth to avoid smiling at the cuteness of his reaction "Shima-san has brought us some food, I don't think I could manage dinner but, this is fine, is that okay Shima-san?" she said turning at the end to see at their housekeeper, she smiled briefly and bowed her head "As you wish madam, young master?" Tamaki still hiding in his towel nodded with his head and Shima-san walked out of the room "Good night then"

When the door closed Tamaki at last dared lift his head and pull the towel off his face, Haruhi not minding him took some small sandwiches, meekly eating them and drinking from her tea cup, then finished with those she walked towards the bed, hoped and crawled on to it and under the covers. "Mmm... so cozy" she delighted at the softness and warmth of her new bed. Blushing Tamaki walked towards the tea table and ate too using one hand on the sandwiches and the other on his drying locks.

Staring at Tamaki's broad back Haruhi sighed softly and nuzzled her nose against the pillows, "_So.. this is the bed were Tamaki has slept for all this years... here he has had his dreams, nightmares perhaps, cried but not so much I hope, maybe even fever... does he sleep embracing his pillows?, he certainly places his lips on them"_ she thought letting her imagination run wild when at the last part almost feeling Tamaki's soft lips on the pillow she felt a sudden rush run through her spine making her instantly blush and hide under covers.

Hearing some muffled sounds Tamaki turned "Haruhi are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... fine, just come to bed... TO SLEEP... to sleep" said Haruhi panicking wanting to face palm herself "_God I'm brain-damaged, what am I saying?!_"

Confused by Haruhi's reaction and barely understandable muffled words Tamaki stared at the lump of covers that was his wife "_acting this weird... maybe she doesn't want me to be in the same bed but being as polite as she is and the fact that is my room and my bed she can't ask me to leave..._" Moving closer so she could hear him well he spoke as calmly as he could "Haruhi... if you want me to, I can always sleep on the couch" a rumble in the sky was heard above after Tamaki's words and he lifted his eyes, the open windows were showing gray and black, how had he not notice the weather changing?. Worried, Tamaki straightened his back and moved quickly to close the windows and pull the tiebacks so the sound could be drowned by two heavy layers of velvet fabric. Turning he saw Haruhi's frame trembling, she was about to speak when a loud thunder broke, so strong the lights blinked, "Aaah!...Tamaki!" screamed Haruhi, Tamaki in response climbed on to the bed and bend over her body under the covers in a protective shell "It's okay, I'm here, you're not alone" he said and Haruhi trembled. In a matter of seconds Haruhi throw the covers away and embraced him, surrounding his neck with her arms "Please stay, It's okay if you do... so please stay" she said hiding her face in his chest. "Haruhi..." called Tamaki and he embraced her back tenderly petting her head "it's okay, I'll be by your side all the time you need or want me to"

"Tamaki..." she called and barely lifted her head when another thunder boomed, Tamaki pet her head and soothed "Shhh... don't speak, I'll take care of your dreams" Haruhi in response tightened her embrace and closed her eyes letting the warmth cradle her. Tamaki whispered and hummed a lullaby. Haruhi's body shifted in his arms, her tension disappearing, her face calm with a soft smile on her lips, a rhythmic breathing finally sleep. He was about to move to make himself comfortable when Haruhi's voice stopped him "Tamaki... I love you" she whispered, a few tears falling from her closed eyes. Shocked for a second Tamaki stood still, then bending to see his wife he pulled her and found her deeply asleep. Smiling he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead "Haruhi... i love you too... so please grow to love me so much you are able to tell me that, awake"

Dictionary: "Hontoni no baaaakaa" means "really stupid" or "really idiot", but she said it in a cute way, because his idiotic manners sometimes are really really cute. : )

Author's note: First of all, thank you all to the people who read and is reading this fanfic, I love when people reads what I write, and even more when they loved it. So, thank you very much. Second, this chapter was not as bad as the other ones that I have redone before but it did gave me some work to do, you see, before I didn't give a damn what type of wood was made the bed of, or the curtains, or the floor, didn't care if it had carvings or embroidery, or anything, but now I had to spend some time googling what types exists, and after digesting that I had to choose which ones were the best for Tamaki's character and for Haruhi's character too, without looking messed or unnatural. It was not really hard but it did take some time. I hope you like it. : ) Read and Review!


	6. School time for husband and wife

School time for husbands and wives

"Tamaki… Tamaki" a voice called far away, Tamaki instinctively smiled at the voice for it was his beloved Haruhi's voice, _why was she calling him?, Oh, of course! Because she wants to cuddle with her oh-so-wonderful, brilliant, beautiful husband,_ thought Tamaki and because he was indeed a wonderful husband he drew his arms and embraced her tightly against his chest, cuddling close to her, "Tamaki it's time for school... Tamaki..." called Haruhi's voice again yet this time trembling slightly, he felt soft shakes and shoves,_ She's just soo shyyyy_ he thought placing his lips to her ear whispering "Haruhi you're so cute... I love you so much"

"TAMAKI!" called Haruhi loudly startling her husband awake, opening his eyes Tamaki was shocked by the proximity of his wife's face, staring he took a few seconds to process what had happened and what WAS happing. "Ah... Haruhi, good morning" greeted Tamaki smiling awkwardly at a very much red Haruhi, in pajamas and in his arms. "Tamaki, your arms…" stuttered Haruhi blushing even redder and Tamaki instantly let her go, "Sorry…" he murmured turning, "You can go change first," Haruhi nodded in return, climbed out of bed and taking her uniform she walked in to the bathroom, "It's better if you change here, if not we'll might be late and I refuse to be late on my first day of school after months of absence." said Haruhi before closing the door behind her, Tamaki stared at the door for a couple of seconds and then he himself climbed out of bed and taking his uniform walked towards the dressing room, a side room from his bedroom that was used as his personal wardrobe, now as he changed he noticed the maids had attached a pure white walking-closet for his wife to hang and place her clothes on. He smiled at this, his eyes looking again at the closed door, without knowing that behind closed doors, there was a whole different situation.

Haruhi as silently as she could panicked and stressed over the recent events, "_Oh my God what just happened? He was dreaming about me? He was dreaming with me? And he hugged me! Was he dreaming of hugging me? ...Or doing something else? ...what should I do? Should I slap him? I did say it was okay to sleep beside me, and he kind of embraced me while I was falling sleep, but I never said he could do it again... but that would be acting bitchy, I can't just act selfishly_" she walked around the room, spacious enough for her to walk in circles while changing her clothes, brushing her teeth and finally combing her hair.

Remembering Tamaki's embrace, she blushed _"Damn... It was so warm being in his arms… If I didn't love him I would have kicked his ass back to France…"_ she combed her hair faster, but her thoughts were still on the dramatic king, would she ever get use to it? Looking at her reflection in the mirror she furrowed her brows, the ticking negative thought of how the hell did he fall for her came to her mind, she hated feeling depress over something like that but there was nothing she could do about it... W_ell,_ _I could always try to be more positive, and give reasons for him to love me, like... being more attentive, and share some civilized conversations, maybe an "I like you"? And some kisses… _

_...WHO THE HELL AM I JOKING TO?! I'm never going to be able to do that_!" picking up her pajamas Haruhi opened the door and walked out, "Tamaki I'm ready"

"Haruhi don't!" warned Tamaki but it was far too late, Haruhi closing the door opened her eyes and stared for half a breath at Tamaki in his semi-naked glory, "Kyaaaaa!" she screamed and opening the door she shut herself inside the bathroom again, "Why didn't you put the pants first?!" exclaimed Haruhi, her voice high and squeaky behind the door, Tamaki outside struggled to put on his trousers without falling face first, "It's a habit …and one would think you were going to ask before leaving the bathroom!" answered Tamaki cursing at himself and the useless trousers he was trying to put on, "I didn't think you were going to take so much time and start with the shirt!" cried back Haruhi, the words instantly making her remember Tamaki's perfectly formed abdomen just barely covered by his unbuttoned shirt, "Whatever, just put your pants on!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Tamaki fumbled and patted his trousers, moving one step he searched his image on the mirror checking if anything was out of place, satisfied he took his necktie and pulled it around his shirt's neck.

"Can I..?" called nervously Haruhi

"YES, sorry… yes, come out" responded Tamaki forgetting his necktie, when Haruhi came out she placed her pajamas on her side of the bed without lifting her eyes from the floor, an awkward silence spreading, Tamaki tried to comb his hair and his nervousness with his hands.

"Morning Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-sama the car is waiting" called Shima-san from behind the door breaking the silence, "Your breakfast its ready too"

"Perfect, we'll eat them in the car" responded Tamaki quickly and moved towards the door to open it up for Haruhi, when a soft giggle made him stop "Hahaha... can't believe it, you're so clumsy with ties" Haruhi walked towards him, Tamaki looked down at his necktie but didn't saw the problem until when Haruhi was close enough and pushed him in front of the mirror and he finally noticed what was so funny, the necktie was a mess of 2 different knots and it was done backwards.

"Mmm... sorry, Kyoya always helps me... when Shima-san doesn't notice it first" responded Tamaki embarrassed. "It's fine, I can fixed for you" Haruhi smiled and taking the tie between her hands she straightened the fabric and worked the knot. "You know, it actually sounds like you..." all done Haruhi patted Tamaki's chest and smiled warmly, "All set, we can go now" Tamaki was only capable of nodding "...thanks"

"You're welcome, but it would be good for you to learn how to properly do it" Haruhi said moving towards the door, "or you could do it every day" mumbled Tamaki without thinking stopping her on her tracks, for a second she didn't answer, her hand in the doorknob, never facing him. "I mean... you could, I don't... if maybe, I could... you don't have to answer that" anxiously Tamaki tried to clear his thoughts, but Haruhi didn't need that. "Maybe I can show you, repeat the process a few times so you can learn..." Tamaki at this instantly beamed, "Yes, thank you!" Haruhi didn't need to turn around to know his eyes were gleaming and his smile was the most charming of all. "_It's fine I guess, if I can get to do it every morning,"_ thought Haruhi crossing the door and walking down the stairs slowly so Tamaki could easily catch up to her, _"Just like Mom did for Dad a long time ago.." _

"You know Haruhi," called Hikaru mischievously "to get inside the classroom you have to get out of the car first" finished Kaoru from outside the limousine, inside it Haruhi blushed and fumed, "There's no way I'm walking through that crowd!"

From the windows to the corridors, to the front garden and grand entrance hall thousand of girls gathered, giggling, openly laughing, curious and exited over the person inside the limousine. "Oh come on Haruhi!" exclaimed Hikaru trying to pull her out by her hand. "You should have known that being Tamaki as popular as he is EVERYONE was going to want to know who is married to!"

"I didn't think about that!" responded Haruhi using her feet to keep herself inside the car, "Oh, please, as brilliant as you're supposed to be, you should have known being married to Tamaki was going to be… difficult" said Kyoya seriously, his eyes gleaming devilishly. "That's not funny Kyoya, help me!"

Suddenly Hikaru let go of her hand, smiling Haruhi took the chance to push herself deeper in the limousine, "_Ha! I won!..._" she almost cried in victory when someone took her from her arms and pulled her out. "Tamaki... no!... ah!" to everyone's surprise and joy Tamaki took Haruhi in his arms bride style and carried her through the crowd and inside the building. Embarrassed to no end Haruhi chose to hide her face in his neck, "You didn't have to carry me..." she mumbled when they were finally in her class, but uncharacteristically Tamaki was not smiling his charming smile when he put her down, "You didn't need to marry me"

Again, Haruhi didn't need to lift her eyes to know the expression Tamaki had, but this time she knew by his tone his eyes were a dull lilac color, her thin lips tightly pressed in a sad line. She didn't wait any second for the pain in her heart was instant, "No Tamaki I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..." she didn't fully understand what she was sorry about, but anything that had caused such an expression was worth a thousand apologies and she perfectly knew how sometimes she talked more than necessary. "It's okay, I decided it and I wanted to marry you, I'll learn to deal with this I promise" she said taking his hand. Her words as her actions were completely out of character but in her heart she knew it was worth it. "Haruhi..." and she was right, instantly Tamaki's eyes were bright and sparkling, but then Tamaki took her in a deathly embrace all his surroundings filled with pinky flowers and roses, "Oh, I love you I love you! You're so cute!"

"Tamaki" called Kyoya before Haruhi tried to murder him, "time to go"

"Oh yes yes, sorry Haruhi, thought we have to depart the separation won't be long... don't cry so much for me!" he exclaimed in his host pose and every girl in the area sighed in unison, Haruhi on the other hand felt a sharp pulsing vein in her forehead.

And then, the obnoxious king was gone and thought Haruhi braced herself for the waves of crying/squealing/fighting girls none came her way, had she misjudged them? Was she in a parallel word? "_Well, if no one is going to bother me, better for me."_ She thought but after 30 minutes trying to listen to the teacher she quickly realized that was a far cry from the truth, cause even thought the young ladies of Ouran High School were still far away from her their hushed discussions over how cute or lovely she was, their pointed looks and stares and their aura of complete confusion yet amazement was unnerving!

"Jeesh! Haruhi how do you manage to ignore it!" commented Hikaru when they met in 3rd period, the stares only increasing with the passing hours. "I'm not..." whined Haruhi chewing her pencil-tip, "I tried to speak to one of them but I wasn't even able to say a word and she was already excusing herself and running to her pack to chatter her soul away"

"Figured... it's going to take sometime so you'll just have to bare with it I guess" Kaoru patted Haruhi's shoulder sympathetically, "you're just the curiosity of the day, it wont last long... I hope..." but Haruhi could not believe something like that was bound to happen, the animosity increasing so steadily, was it possible to simmer down? She really hope it. Looking at the teacher in front she tried to concentrate and was finally able to do so after a couple of minutes, after that it became easier to ignore her surroundings and study, the presence of the twins diverting her attention from the squealing fan-girls. From time to time the annoying twins would wake her up from her little world of knowledge but apart from that studying was fine, and she was grateful for that. It was only on her lunch break when she suddenly felt lonely.

"Mmm..." Haruhi stared directly at her lunch box trying to figure out what was wrong exactly, the day had being better than thought, she wasn't that behind on her classes, and she had only felt a small amount of annoyance over the twins and a small amount of pain by remembering her father because of a random mention of someone-else's father. So, why was she feeling lonely?, she stared fixedly at her meal noticing every detail, the rice with a pink cover of pickled ginger in the form of a heart, the chicken-form-boiled-eggs, the octopus-shaped-wieners..._ "Ah!... Tamaki!" _She was 100% sure Tamaki had worked on her lunch box, he had being working on her meals for quite sometime, they had being eating together for a long time actually, every day even if she wasn't completely aware of it he had being by her side, his soothing voice healing her tattered heart, lifting her spirits and giving her strength, to the point she was use to it and now she missed it... she missed him. "So that's what they meant with longing..." she thought taking her chopsticks to eat before her lunch break was over, _"Being separate even just in different classes it's so hard... having him not around its difficult, not as much as hurting his feelings but it's not easy to ignore..._" without noticing it the minutes passed by and then the bell ringed, she looked at her empty plate and she furrowed her brows, she had thought of nothing but Tamaki, "Tamaki..." she sighted and stared at her ring for a moment, "_I know I'm hard to deal with and I'm the exact opposite of the cute type of girl you should be with but I'll work my best on making you happy just the way you did it with me_" she thought and promised to herself putting her lunch box on her school bag "I will".

"_Father and Mother in heaven... I think I'm lost..." _Haruhi sighed of the 5th time in the last 15 minutes, trying to juggle the boxes in her hands she read the sign on a door and fumed, "4th reading room... where the hell is the 4th reading room...", walking the long corridors she felt her arms loosing strength, "This box is just too big... the teacher should have sent someone else!" seeing in front of her was almost impossible, thank God there was no one in the corridors or there could be an accident... "Kyaaaaa!" in three seconds Haruhi stepped in to a banana peal, slipped, juggled, almost lost her balance and finally lost it completely falling down butt first. "Owww..." she cried when hitting her head, she hoping the cracking sound had come from the box a few meters away.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" when she opened her eyes Tamaki was by her side checking her head for injuries,

"Thank God, I was afraid you might had a contusion, "I'm fine I'm fine," she waived it away, "How's the box?"

"The box? You should worry more about your head!" Tamaki cut her off worriedly, "You should have called me or someone else for help" he said embracing her tight against him, in shock Haruhi stuttered, "but... but I'm fine... it's just a bump... bump in the head, see? I'm fine," but Tamaki didn't waver pressing her harder against him, "It's not that, you could have hurt yourself... and if you sleep with a contusion you could die in your sleep, sometimes is something simple but other times..." hearing Tamaki's worried voice Haruhi was afflicted, "Tamaki I..."

"please just ask for help, if not for mines just for someone-else's" in normal circumstances she knew she would have A) not understand a thing and diregard it. B) understand it yet not care about it that much so end up disregarding it. C) Understand it and feel bad about it, but contrary on her normal behavior again she felt hot tears fighting to fall, was she becoming weaker? Or more emotional? "It's okay, I promise" she chocked out and squeezed Tamaki's shoulder to prove her point, Tamaki hearing that sighed heavily and let her go. "Then let me help you with that"

"Okay" Haruhi hardly lifted her eyes, "It's form the 4th reading room..."

"Okay then" Tamaki took the box in his arms and carried it, Haruhi followed behind trying to understand her feelings, she had never felt so raw and exposed, was it because of her loss? Was it because of Tamaki's sudden confession? Or maybe because of her own acceptance of her feeling for Tamaki?, maybe it was a terrible mixture of everything in one go... she felt her head throb and she closed her eyes for a second to stop the motions of her brain when a voice called for her and she opened her eyes to see Tamaki's smile in front of her.

"I already put it on it's place, if I'm not wrong you don't have anymore classes today so we can go home now, right?" and he lifted his hand swiftly touching hers, "Thanks..." she mumbled and hold his hand in hers lightly, "lets go home then" said Tamaki tenderly pulling her along with him to the parking space outside Ouran, Haruhi nodded in response blushing furiously, her doubts momentously forgotten, replaced by exciting sensations, "_Did he said "home" like "our home"_

"Oh Haruhi, by the way, Kyoya is going to the house, he finished working on the studio and wants to show it to you" beamed Tamaki leading her inside the limousine, "Studio?"

"Yes, I had my own studio for reading and doing homework but since you're going to be living with me I thought it would be better to condition it to your likings too," the cars engine purred and Haruhi's brow furrowed slightly, her lips curving down, "I don't see the need on that..." she fumed, her typically "_rich-boys_" thoughts running through her mind. But the moment she got out of the limousine, inside the 2nd mansion and inside her new studio she was completely speechless.

"I told him it was a bad idea to put your work on the house but he didn't listen" said Kyoya looking to Haruhi amazed expression. The studio was a round room with a high ceiling, the walls filled with tapestry of rich burgundy and bookshelves as tall as giants with every book she need for studying and hundred more she wanted to read. Turning around she saw some tables and chairs in one side with a normal desktop computer and a printer, then there was a grand piano of black wood, dark and regal, she could tell who would be touching its sweet notes, and in front of it, closer to the window a small parlor set with a round tea table carved with circles and flowers. "Its perfect, just what I needed!" beamed Haruhi hugging Tamaki, "thanks... studying will be really easy, thank you" a kiss on the cheek and Tamaki's speech about his brilliant mind was instantly erased, as well as other means of communication, so he only nodded as response.

After that, Tamaki took the time to help her establish herself on the studio, create an organized agenda for studying, and helping her with new topic in her school subjects. Staying by her side that way he assured himself to know and recover Haruhi's fired spirit over study and her passionate side over perfection and discipline. What she wanted and what she needed, her habits and quirks he had not being able to notice while in Haruhi's apartment, changing little by little the house to be more comfortable for her.

On the other side, Haruhi took the time to accept her new reactions and feelings, the fan-girls scrutiny lowered down but not as much as she wanted, so she used most of her time in school to learn how to deal with it, her lunch breaks were fully dedicated in thoughts about Tamaki and what had he done to made her angry or happy so she could fully understand what was happening in her mind and heart. Then the afternoon, thought they took a while to settle because in the beginning she didn't like him to be around her all the time, (she couldn't study feeling him so close to her) she ended up getting use to it and finally accepted his help on her subjects and doubts. The sensations of being cared for and loved a strange mixture, between liking it and not, sometimes just too sweet, others, too perfect. And because he was always attend to her, and she explicitly said so she decided to let Kyoya and the twins change her wardrobe more in to the cute style that Tamaki loved on her, and some normal ones of Haruhi that Tamaki loved too.

So in the end, thought difficult and hard to pass for Haruhi school was yet another moment and place to grew on to the woman she wanted to be and to enjoy being in love of Tamaki.

Author's note: So! I made it! God I thought I was not gonna make it this time... hope you like it as much as the others... you know I recently notice this fanfic is mainly focused on Haruhi's thoughts... I should write some chapters from Tamaki's point of view maybe... don't know... we'll see about that. R&R people! You know you want to! xD


	7. First Appointment

Appointment

Haruhi sighted heavily staring at the heavy door in front of her, in contrast with it's rich dark colour the golden plate with italic letters read "Dr. Aikawa," and right below was "Counsellor and psychologist." Haruhi sighted again, her shoulders dropping.

Today was the first day of her settled appointment, part of the agreement with the judge, but although she knew that, she didn't feel like going, she had better things to do like studying and preparing for classes. In between her Father's death and the wedding she had spent 3 months away from school, she couldn't help constantly feeling like she was way behind. How had Kyoya and Tamaki managed to arrange for her notes not to be stained?, was something she didn't know, but was grateful about with all her heart. She still, and more than ever, wanted to become the lawyer her mother was.

Haruhi sighed again, shifted on her feet, squeezed her hand and took hold of the doorknob. She then, breathing in slowly with one swift movement opened the door. The room as she expected from someone in the general circle of the Otouri was grand and unnecessary spacious. Tall windows with green inverted French pleat curtains, with golden rosettes for tiebacks gave air and illumination to the room. Two bookcases, filled from corner to corner two opposing walls, with books of psychology, education, family, medicine and laws. Haruhi's eyes lingered briefly on this books, trying to control her curiosity over the collection of antiques she redirected her attention to the room furniture. At the center, in front of the windows and in combination with them was a set with one dark green canapé with golden embroidery of leaves, a fainting couch with carved red wood, a tall armchair with inspiring carved circles and a simple maroon chabudai*, this last item caught Haruhi's attention, for even thought it was in different style from the majestic pieces, its gentle curved lines with its dark maroon colour created a calm and perfect combination.

"Oh Suo-san, right?" a soprano voice called and Haruhi turned to the voice direction finding a women of incredible beauty, she smiled a soft smile and stood up from her desk to meet the young wife, "They gave a me a picture of you, you seem younger than what I expected", her light fingers touched Haruhi's hair and moved to her cheek, "How are you doing today?, were you able to find my office easily?"

"Yes Mam, thank you" said Haruhi looking her at her eyes, they were deep pools of ocean, "My husband's driver drove me here and my health is perfectly fine too.", Haruhi sensed her own smile was somehow faked, part of herself felt the doctor meant no harm to Tamaki and her, but her natural reactions overflowed in the presence of an stranger.

"Are you nervous?" asked the doctor smiling, leading Haruhi by her hand to the comfortable fainting couch, Haruhi tried to deny it but her brows twitched and she fidgeted with her fingers. "Figured, don't worry dear, its normal to be nervous in your first appointment... specially when its about your relationship with your husband"

"It is?" Haruhi sat gently, measuring her tone of voice, thousand of questions running through her mind, curiosity most of all about the normalcy of her feelings towards her husband.

"Of course," responded Aikawa, her smile never leaving her face, "well, your case is special of course, common situation is that couples come here as a last result to save their marriages, or at least pretend their trying," she explained moving towards her desk to press her phone speaker. "Janet dear bring us some tea please" she called, and quick in response was a young sweet voice. "Yes Madam."

The doctor moved again back to Haruhi, "I say this to point out that your case as special as it is, it's way better because you're trying to see the problems in your relationship before they even appear, to learn how to move forward in your marriage"

Haruhi followed the doctor why she walked towards the armchair to sit in front of her, _Our relationships problems?... _Haruhi's mind was doubting,_"_But Mam we don't have..."

"Oh please, don't say you don't have problems, like I said, I have being informed of your situation and you depend on the results of this sessions to continue on living with your current husband, right?" Cut her off the doctor, her voice strong as iron.

Haruhi eyes widened and her heart hammered, "...Yes"

"So," a smile again painted Aikawa's face, "I'll give you some ground rules, because you come from a let's say, a different economic status and don't know many of the protocols and habits of this, world." said the doctor reclining softly. "If you choose to lie thing's will get thin and bitter for you, the more you tell me about yourself and him the better, whether you love him or not right now it doesn't matter. My job is to find a way for you to remain in this relationship in the most adequate and "normal" manner." She said gesturing at the last words with her fingers as something she didn't completely agreed with.

A knock was heard softly against the door. "Come in" called the doctor without turning, a young girl opened the door with a silvery tray on her hand, she walked quietly and quickly, served the tea with delicate hands, only speaking to ask for Haruhi's desire over milk and sugar. She attended to her boss without asking, used to the act and left the room. The details of her complexion as the colour of her skin or hair and details of her overall fashion were unnoticed by Haruhi, her eyes locked at Aikawa's. "I can tell you're worried and anxious and that's a good sign Suo-san," said the doctor over her tea, her smile tender and soft as her voice, "you have nothing to fear from me for I gain nothing from you loosing or winning this, I only care for your mental health and the relationship you too are creating. I'll try to earn your trust and you in return will learn to open up to me as much as you can." I small sip to her cup and she sighed happily, closing her eyes slowly, "You're not the first one in this kind of situation, and you will not be the last one, so please relax and enjoy your tea"

Haruhi took a couple of seconds to process the hard and comforting words among the doctor's speech, her heart never loosing its calm feeling of trust, her mind still doubting. Taking the tea with her petite hands she blew the steam away and sipped, "I thought..." she said looking at the liquid on her cup "...I could swear I was the only one feeling weird about being married," closing her eyes she enjoyed the essence and flavor of her tea. "Apples and cinnamon, it's delicious"

"Indeed," responded the doctor sipping contently.

And for a moment there was only silent agreement, then Aikawa put her cup down over her lap, "So, tell me about yourself. I know your background story but I would love to hear more about you from yourself." Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at the doctor for one breath, then she slowly reclined her shoulders against the embroidered cushion, relaxing her tired frame, "I was born in spring from my father and mother, she was a lawyer and he was insane. I don't know exactly what she saw on him but I'm starting to understand a little bit of that in Tamaki. She died when I was very young and as you know, he died 3 months ago. I have always being on my own, I like to study, I hate people distracting me from my studies, I have being called apathetic and dull and I believe I am like that, also I have found myself being dense, I'm very slow when it comes to feelings sometimes, and I'm learning to believe in people more often..." said Haruhi sipping from her cup from time to time, the doctor nodded and sipped, relaxing herself too. Listening to Haruhi's story, the hours passing by.

- o -

A beep on the phone cut Haruhi of her thought's, how long had she being silent?, somewhere between narrating her entrance examination, and Ouran's stupid structuring she had lost herself remembering Tamaki's perfect smile. "Excuse me Doctor, Young Master Suo is waiting for his appointment, should I reschedule?"

"No, we have finished here, let him through," responded the doctor standing up slowly, Haruhi blushed raising from her sit, embarrassed from her behaviour, "I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this... since my father's death..."

"It's fine, some wounds create silence, some others create memories that makes you loose your words." she smiled like knowing her thoughts and Haruhi's brows knitted instinctively, her cheeks becoming red again. "I'll see you next Thursday"

"Yes Mam, good afternoon" responded Haruhi turning to leave immediately, when the door opened suddenly and Tamaki entered, their eyes locking for a moment, making him loose his balance and Haruhi blush even redder.

"Didn't know you were still here..." mumbled Tamaki

"Yes, but I'm leaving already..." mumbled Haruhi back, the two of them staring at each other faces awkwardly until the soft sound of a giggle broke the spell, "I have things to study... do... see you later..." stuttered Haruhi moving hurriedly towards the door.

"Yes, yes... see you at home" stuttered Tamaki opening the door for his wife and letting her leave.

The doctor grinned behind the palm of her hand, her eyes sparkling with a light demon glare.

-0-

"You know Suo-san you can always relax..." the doctor mumbled unenthusiastically, Tamaki nodded in response but remained on the same position he had being for the last 5minutes, fixedly staring at the floor, back stiff and hands squeezed together, or maybe he was even more tense... A debate occurring in his mind "_She's one of them, the ones that want to separate me from Haruhi!"_ one voice cried in his mind, but then looking at Aikawa's blue irises he was drawn in to believing she was different, something in those eyes remembered him about someone else. _Could she be trusted?_, he's mind raced, if she was as good as Kyoya had said he wouldn't be able to lie to her, the best way would be to control the amount of information, yet, _telling the truth?_... his knuckles became white from squeezing so tight.

_What should I do?, if I act too relaxed she might think that I don't care but if I act tense she might think that I'm hiding something... and what if she has found something with Haruhi?.. maybe Haruhi is afraid of me? ...or said something that makes me look like a pervert... well, sometimes I could look like that but I'm not a pervert!... I don't want to look like a pervert!_ Tamaki closed his eyes in desperation.

"Enough Tamaki!.." called the doctor loudly shaking Tamaki awake from his thoughts "Ahhh... I'm not a pervert!" looking at the startled expression of the doctor beside him Tamaki's face reddened "ah.. I mean... I..." panic was the only rout for Tamaki now, coming in waves, tsunami style.

Sighting the doctor chuckled and sat down in front of the young husband again, "believe it or not, I think that too"

"Eh?"

"There is no way you can be a pervert with that obnoxiously innocent way of behaving," said Aikawa resting her forehead on her right palm, _you actually look quiet gullible, how in the world someone as intelligent as Haruhi-kun fall for you again? _Thought the doctor taking a cup of fresh infused tea, "again please, try to relax Tamaki-kun, we wont talk if you don't want to, thought is better if you do"

"No! …I mean, I'm okay, what do you want to know?" asked Tamaki sitting straight on the couch, the doctor lowered her head and chuckled again, _he... didn't relax a bit "_very well, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, I have some information provided by the court lawyers but I would like to hear your own version."

"From the lawyers?" repeated Tamaki feeling his stomach curling in a tight ball.

"Yes, I have received information from Otouri-san and from Bell-san as well, I'm quite informed of the situation, so feel free to tell me anything you want me to know. Like I said to your charming wife, is better to open up now and make good use of this opportunity"

The words lingered in Tamaki's mind, _charming wife, my wife, my only one wife, mine alone... _

"Tamaki-kun?" called Aikawa yet again sipping slowly at her cup,

"Ah, yes, I was just thinking"

"Yes... you seem to do that quite a lot" responded the doctor looking sideways, "what?"

"Yes tell me, I'm all ears" responded again the doctor smiling, still a vein popping in her forehead.

"Well" Tamaki said clearing his throat and finally relaxing over the couch, a little at least, images feeling his mind-eye, "I was born in France, I'm half French, half Japanese, my Maman is Anne-Sophie Grantaine and my father is Yuzuru Suo and they loved each other very much..." crossing his leg over his left leg he looked at the window, his eyes distant and melancholic, "I lived with her for 15 years, then I was sent to live with my father. The Suo family has taken good care of me, I love my family very much..." this last words were said slowly, his eyes fixed on the sky above, he did not notice but the young doctors eyes were gleaming, tears lining her eyes.

- O -

"Madam, is time for closing, may I close the gate?" her young secretary's voice peeped from the speaker, Aikawa looked at the window and sighed, "Yes, please do remember to leave my laptop on the entrance so I don't forget it this time, it needs to be repaired."

"Yes Madam, do enjoy your night..."

"You too..." she said and sighting again the doctor typed on her computer a series of notes under the _"Suo-Fujioka_" file, "Fujiouka Haruhi, age 17, complexion... family, yeah childhood traumas... teenage years..." she mumbled stopping from time to time to sip her cup of tea, "relationship, should be important with her father, Otouri Kyoya, the Hitachiin twins, Morinozuka and Haninozu-kun too.. consultation should extend on 1 week, first reaction normal, final note should be on the mother... seems to be their absolutely in love, point out work on relationship..." Then his mouth twitched, _Tamaki Suo, _she read, "_He's not making progress, close up... reserved, family information important, trauma over relationships and family, points of importance should be on mother and grandmother, "_probably unstable data..." She sighted letting her hands drop over the keyboard, "Hope he can open up... he's just too young for that..."

In the mean time in the second mansion Haruhi had finished a book and was in deep search for another one for a field work she had received in class, "Haruhi it's already 8:17, dinner is ready, can you come down?" called Tamaki from down the stairs.

"I'll be right down..." answered Haruhi her eyes never leaving the line of books.

"You said that half an hour ago" called Tamaki, his voice moving closer to the closed room, Haruhi mumbling titles did not notice, "I'm a little bit busy right now... I know you must be somewhere around here..." she mumbled to herself touching hardcovers with the tip of her fingers.

"Come on, I'll help you find that book afterwards" he said again and Haruhi was puzzled for a moment, picking up a possible book, "How do you know...?" she was starting to ask when strong arms surrounded her waist and a gentle hand put back the book to where it belonged. "Cause I have being hearing you walking around and around, come down really, I promise I'll help you out" he said planting a kiss in her forehead. Haruhi blushed lightly and nodded. "Fine..."

The dinning room as the whole mansion was decorated in white and gold with soft pink touches, the solid wood dinning table was laid usually with a service of 3 plates and dessert, which tended to be a combination of extravagant and common meals, the last ones on Tamaki's request, cause he loved eating "_commoner meals"_

Now, as formality dictated they had started sitting on the opposites ends of the table, but upon noticing Haruhi's expression Tamaki decided to pull her closer to him, so they now always used the same places, close to one another. Haruhi even thought she said nothing felt happier to be able to talk about the day to day occurrences, be it work or studies she loved sharing words with her husband. She quickly understood that while Tamaki tended to whine and avoid terms of studies he was in the end eager to help her and teach her as well.

Thought looking at his gorgeous face she couldn't help blushing, _days like today makes me feel like this is a dream, thought the screaming girls in the morning shows me this is far from a dream, but... _Haruhi smiled unconsciously, _being with him is enough..._she thought and looked up to find Tamaki's bright smile, "Why are smiling at me?" she asked blushing and he smiled even brighter, "Because you're smiling," he answered simply and she felt her brows furrowing, feeling strange she decided it was better to take two spoon-fulls of meal, _I have the feeling that if I open my mouth, whatever sound I make is not going to be good..._feeling her ears hot she didn't need to lift her gaze to know Tamaki was smiling again even brighter.

After finishing their meal Tamaki and Haruhi searched together for the so needed book, when the clock stroke 10:45 Haruhi had a book in her hands so both decided to called it a day and went back to their room together. Haruhi dressed up again inside the bathroom while Tamaki changed his outfit in record time to wait for Haruhi under the covers of their bed. _Was it bold of him to expect her to let him sleep with her again? _After their first night sleeping in the same bed Haruhi had pointedly made it clear it was okay to share the bed but he was still nervous and could not stop fidgeting under the soft fabric.

"Tamaki is it okay if I keep my light on? I want to read some pages before sleeping," Haruhi said when entering the bedroom in her nightgown. Her voice was calmed and composed at difference with Tamaki's trembling "yes, it's fine"

- 0 -

"... Tamaki, I can't read if you stare at me like that..." said Haruhi, slight irritation in her voice, Tamaki blushed and moved from his space, "sorry..." he said and Haruhi sighed closing the book, she had being reading for an hour so she could easily say it was enough for that night. "Nah, forget it, I'm actually sleepy, sweet dreams..."

"Oh yes, sweet dreams Haruhi" he said turning over his side to face the large window, but then feeling hands touching his back, soft pressure on his neck with the ticklish sensation of hair his heart raced and thumped, an arm surrounded his chest closing the distance between them and he felt his face burn, "Good night..." mumbled Haruhi again against the thin fabric of his pajamas making him bit his lower lip, she was soon breathing long and steady, fully asleep. Tamaki on the other hand took time to calm his heart and body and engrave in his memory the incredibly sweet moment.-

Chabudai: Type of traditional table, a simple frame with low feet. Usually used with cushions as chairs.

Author's note: So I have being editing this like 3 times already, 2 of them when I had already post it, but I keep on finding something to "Fix" damn perfection... well, I hope is to your liking. If you can and feel like, read and review. : ) I looooove when you do that.


	8. Second Appointment

Haruhi launched quickly through the door, breathlessly greeting the secretary, who startled watched her enter the doctor's office. "Suo-sama the doctor's... oh well, she's in..."

"Ow Haruhi, why so late?" asked the doctor sitting in her so comfortable desk chair.

"I'm so sorry to be this late, I had lessons after class about debate and completely forgot, if Tamaki hadn't come..." she gasped sitting down on her decided spot in front of the doctor, pulling her school bag away from her and down to the floor.

"Oh it's no reason to worry, you should be more careful of course from now on, but do relax" Aikawa said closing her notepad and moving her delicate hand over her speaker phone to press a button. "If you call before the due time I can always wait an hour or so".

"Thank you" breathed Haruhi letting her back fall against the dark green fabric of the canapé chair, she liked it better than the fainting couch, she had only one word for than furniture and that was "_Drama-Queen_" it was actually a two-words word but still made her feel inadequate for laying there.

"So tell me, how has being your week so far?"

"Fine, I guess" Haruhi said still trying to catch her breath. "Fine?" repeated the doctor lifting one delicate brow. "Yeah well, I had some classes... and the teacher said I'm trying too hard for something too simple," Haruhi's lip twitched, "I know he's right yet I sometimes can't help failing in to old habits."

"Habits are hard to fight," Aikawa agreed smiling when the door was opened by her secretary with a gold and enamel tea set. The young assistant quietly and quickly as always moved around to place the tea set and serve, to finally leave with a slight bow the room. "Ahh... mint" she purred taking her cup in her hands. Haruhi in her sit bent too taking the cup with the saucer. "It's so strong"

"Yes I like it that way, the Touareg tea" Aikawa explained reclining again over her armchair, "If you want to know its a magical Arabian flavored tea, it is actually quite mild but for an amateur in tea flavors might feel a little strong." She said and Haruhi smiled, for it was not only true but the way she had said it hide no malice or derision.

"And..." pointed Aikawa, and Haruhi sighed looking sides way. "And I had some couple of issues when some girls recognized me in the library but I'm fine... I'll survive"

"Good," Aikawa praised, "school and work are quite incredibly important in the life of a young wife, but aren't you going to tell me how's your day with Tamaki too?"

"Tamaki?..." Haruhi repeated her throat closing, she had being in the middle of taking a sip of her tea. "Well... with Tamaki nothing new?... normal days" _Tamaki... she was obviously asking about Tamaki how in hell was that a surprise? I should have seeing it coming_, she swallowed hard and fidgeted. "It was great... of course"

"really?"

"I mean, he basically listens to me, lets me do my work and study in peace," she explained moving her cup around, "he even helps me with homework, thought he whines sometimes..."

"you haven't fought yet?" Aikawa asked and Haruhi didn't miss her serious tone of voice. "not... even once... I mean... I know that it shouldn't be good all the time but, I'm happy that Tamaki gives me time... sometimes", Haruhi placed the cup and saucer in her lap softly "I feel that I don't deserve him, when I see how many more love him, and are the perfect type for him"

"what type?"

"Ah.. no.. you know, tall, gorgeous, with the family status and breeding..." Haruhi explained matter-of-factly, the Doctor only looked back at her in silence making Haruhi frown again, "Come on, I know I shouldn't think that way!" Haruhi pressed the cup hard against her lap, "I have always cared shit about that, but..." her shoulder dropped for a second and her eyes traced down the greenish remaining of her tea, "I just don't know since when I tarted thinking this way... I guess, I fear he'll find out the same thing I have found and leave me..."

"Emotionally attached..." mumbled the doctor unconsciously and was surprised with Haruhi's response. "I know, I fear he'll leave me like my father and mother did"

"and Haruhi, have you given the thought that what you feel about him might come from...?"

"No!" Haruhi cut her off and for a second Haruhi's dark chocolate eyes met Aikawa's soft blue ones, "It was not like that, I actually... fell for him sometime ago... I didn't realized at first but... when the time came I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I loved him so much, and I still don't understand how or why, being how... he is, you know..." she stuttered, "but, I can't stop loving him, now more than ever."

"Why?" asked the doctor bending ever so slightly in attention.

"I don't know, I guess, because I know now that he loves me back... or so thats what he says"

"You don't believe him?"

"No of course I... kinda believe him... I mean, he's not the type who could lie about those type of things, but... still..."

"you doubt" finished the doctor reclining back in her seat, "But, that's okay, it's normal, but be weary, those are the signs of jealousy, and thought normal, they can lead to danger"

"I know... I'm not stupid... I know..." growled Haruhi, her brows furrowing.

"yet you can stop?" asked the doctor again making Haruhi furrow harder, "this are things I can't control, things I can't fully understand"

"I know child, that is love, but believe in him, I know for sure he doesn't lie when he tells you he loves you." The doctor say smiling and Haruhi shrugged softly, "So, lets talk about something more endearing, can we?" At this Haruhi lifted her eyes confused. "Let's say, what about your nights"

"Nights?" repeated Haruhi confused, the intent stare telling she was missing something around those lines, the doctor grinned, a grin Haruhi knew oh so well, and that's when it hit her, "Ah, yeah, we do sleep... as in sleeping together..." Haruhi chocked living the cup in the small chabudai before it broke in her fidgeting hands.

"Aha..."

"Well you know, when we started living... together..." explained Haruhi moving her hands nervously "in his house, our... his families house, I wasn't sure about sleeping together but now I'm just so used to it..." said Haruhi for a moment her shoulders relaxing and her eyes lowering in calm remembrance, "I don't know how, but whenever I feel sad, missing my Dad or Mom, he somehow knows, and slowly he comes and embraces me, it's feels so natural and warm" she said looking at her hands, a finger tracing her diamond ring, "He's so kind and a cuddler, all the time trying to hug me, in his sleep, he embraces me so strongly against his chest, placing his chin in my shoulder" Haruhi said closing her eyes, letting her mind wander in the sweet memories, "I can feel his breathing, he doesn't know cause he's a sound sleeper... I let him believe I'm still asleep so he can breack the embrace and calm down his shyness"

"and..?"

"eh?" Haruhi opened her eyes, finally noticing she was back in her appointment. She felt disoriented for a moment, Tamaki's sleeping face still occupying her mind.

"Oh, it's just that I have to ask darling..." the doctor tried to explain and Haruhi felt her cheeks redden hard, "Oh... you mean... you're going to ask about... ?" Haruhi could not find her voice, the doctor opened her mouth to speak but Haruhi lifted her hand to stop her, "No, I absolutely not.. I'm not prepared yet..."

"and he?"

"He what?... Oh... He... well..." Haruhi felt completely at lost, question after question made her dizzy and nervous, "I don't know..."

"has he tell you something?"

"No, I... We don't really discuss that matter... might he be... just... waiting for me? I think... I guess?"

"Oh it's okay no problem, status marriage hardly takes effect on the first months, thought yours claims to be a natural love-based marriage but you're still in a young age so it's normal to feel restless and unprepared for something like that..." Aikawa smiled sorting papers in her hands, "And of course there's no reason to worry for your husband is not going to do anything to hurt you, if he loves you, he wont force himself on you"

"Okay..." Haruhi mumbled, when looking at the round clock in the wall she realized the hour, "I'm sorry Doc but could I use you're restroom, I would to changes clothes"

"Yes of course, in right down the left bookcase," she said pointing the direction with her left hand while writing down notes. "Thank you." Haruhi said and taking her school bag disappeared in the restroom. Inside, looking at her reflexion while changing Haruhi thought of her words and the doctor's advices, _There is a reason why Tamaki fell for me, and he fell when I looked in not my best, and he has supported me and showered me with his love when I was in the deepest pit of darkness, finally declaring his love when everything pointed in the contrary direction, when the easiest way for him was in that contrary direction... I should trust his words, now he loves me, tomorrow I don't know, but I should start believing and doing something about it... I guess..._

"Mam, I'll going now but I just wanted to thank you..." Haruhi said walking out in to the middle of the room to bath in the afternoon sunlight, the doctor lifted her eyes and stared for 3 seconds before smiling broadly, "You're welcome, can I say you look incredibly lovely, are you going out today?" Haruhi fidgeted and half smiled looking at the pink dress with blue butterflies that hugged her petite figure, "Tamaki is taking me shopping... I'm... in need of a few things... it's not something big thought,"

"But for you it is?"

"No... well, I know Tamaki loves following in to the market, and people tend to get scared or creep out of him so I rather he accompanies me from the beginning..." Haruhi explained but her expression faltered, a small true smile on her face. "This is the first time we're going out... together, as a marriage couple..." Aikawa's eyes widened at Haruhi's tender expression, smiling she closed her notes and stood up, "That's good then, you'll have years worth of memories with him, but do learn to cherish every moment, for each one of them is precious in its own way." The doctor walked towards her placing a hand over her shoulder, Haruhi looked back and nodded smiling even broader.

Haruhi left the building in high spirits, preparing her mind to whatever unreasonable idea her husband could get while shopping in the commoners district market. She loved her husband and she was begging to believe for real that Tamaki loved her back.

Author's note: So there you go, this one is really small, short one, I'm sorry about it... I do have excuses, had lots of work coming from every direction, and I could barely sleep, I had to socialize too, etc etc... thought that doesn't make that stop being only an excuse, so... I'm sorry. But to all of you who are reading this new version, please rejoice in the fact that I already have all the basics for the next chapter, the fight is coming and its going to be 200% better, AND stronger. Hope you like this one and wait for the next one. Love you all. OVO


	9. The Fight

"Haruhi!" called Tamaki and for a moment Haruhi felt breathless going out the building. Her husband had decided to look more dashing than a model, wearing a simple white leather jacket over a black tank top and dark blue jeans. "Sorry I'm late..." Haruhi choked trying to look away from Tamaki; people around them were starting to gather up wondering if he was a model, a star or a prince. "Oh there's no problem," Tamaki said and Haruhi felt her hand being held, a sudden tug and she was turn around to be softly embraced, "I just couldn't wait to see you" his voice felt hot in Haruhi's ear. "What are you doing?" Haruhi struggled to break the embrace but Tamaki only tightened it. "What? Loving my wife of course" he answered back with butterfly kisses. _"I'm so doom..."_ Haruhi thought blushing hard against Tamaki's chest.

Following Haruhi's pending list and Tamaki's irrational desires they walked in, first, 2 convenience stores, to buy 200 packs of various flavors of instant ramen soup, 500gr of instant coffee, personal items Haruhi was in need to and small sweets that Tamaki was attracted to, for some unknown reason (Who wants spicy curry flavored lollipop?). Then they went in to a supermarket for studying and living supplies, 5 different furniture stores to finish up designing their bedroom, and 15 cloths galleries, that against Haruhi's desire of buying second hand Tamaki drag her in to. To Haruhi's distress the prize tags were always hidden from her and no lady would answer that question. "_Rich-bastard, were does he think money comes from?!... How much does he think these costs! Oh wait; I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW!" _She tried to remember it was on behalf of their look as a "couple" and Kyoya had specified on what type of garments to use, she had to make guest appearances as Tamaki's wife with Tamaki at the host club but still, she didn't really like it. They were a lot of girly dresses, fleecy laces and skirts, going against her natural practical way of dressing. "Haruhi is it too much?" asked Tamaki and she could tell he was troubled, sighing heavily she denied with her head and smiled. "Its fine, I'm just not use to using dresses, I don't think they look that good on me..."

"But you look gorgeous!" interrupted Tamaki and Haruhi blushed a lovely pink matching her green and white dress.

Apart from that, the fact that almost every girl tried to hit on him and Tamaki's embarrassingly loud words of affection, the day had being quite productive. Now with everything being driven back by their driver and maids the night was all theirs to enjoy or at least that's what Haruhi though for a moment, but her body knew better. Before anything could happen she fall asleep in the limousine, and even though she heard Tamaki calling her or speaking with someone else she didn't wake up, not until she felt soft layers caressing her cheek and Tamaki's sweet kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams" he said and she furrowed her brows opening her eyes slowly. "Tamaki... what?"

"Haruhi did I wake you up? Sorry"

"No, it's fine, when...?" Haruhi reclined her body against her right arm to balance herself and sit straight on the bed, "Oh, you fall asleep in the car, I carried you home and in to our room," Tamaki said smiling brightly when mentioning _Our Room, _making Haruhi blush lightly. "Ow... figured," mumbled Haruhi looking away, "it did surprise me to be one second in the car and the next in o...our bedroom," she said and Tamaki blushed when hearing Haruhi's intentional press on the _Our Room_ words.

"Well then, since you're awake you can go change in the walking closet room, your changing room has already being installed so you can change without worrying... about... me... or you... you know" Tamaki stuttered but Haruhi could only nod hiding her disappointed expression, "_So there goes the chance of seeing him by accident again..."_

Tamaki took his own night garments and entered the bathroom, Haruhi imitating him took her own clothes and moved to change in her walking closet, it was a wonder where they had borrowed the space to fit in her complete closet, with shoes, handbags, bags, a 2mt tall 3point mirror, one cosmetic bureau and a pomegranate colored fainting chair. Putting on as quick as she could her pj's she walked out and in to their bed pulling the covers on top of her shoulder and turning off her lamp. Few minutes later she heard him open the door and close it, smoothly walking in and out of his changing room and finally climbing in to their bed, Haruhi breathed in deep and long trying to calm down her heart, _Should I turn around and hug him? Should I kiss him goodnight? Should we do... do... something? ..._Aikawa's question resonating in her mind, _Should we do it? Can I do it? Does he want to do it? _

"Ah!" she gasped when strong arms surrounded her waist and pulled her back against a toned chest under soft fabric, she held her breath and searched for a sound, Tamaki's rapid heartbeat answered hers and she felt like crying. "Tama...ki..." she tried to call him but her voice was barely there, Tamaki in response rested his forehead against Haruhi's shoulder for a minute to whisper at her ear, "Goodnight, sweet dreams" and he kissed the space between her neck and shoulders, at the starting line of the collar bones. "Night..." she choked feeling her whole body heating up, _so close, he's so close..._

"Haruhi..." he whispered again moving his lips against the skin of her neck and up to her ear and to the top of her head to rest his chin against it. "I love you"

_This could be my misunderstanding but, Tamaki might only want a human pillow?, _Haruhi wondered to herself while calming down, _Or maybe he's testing how far can we go..._

Tamaki's breathing after 5 minutes reduced and calmed down in to the peaceful slumber for dreaming, Haruhi's on the other hand took longer than 30 minutes to calm down enough for her to close her eyes and not remember Tamaki's bare skin, it was a long night for the young wife.

- 0 -

"And then when I woke up we were in such a tight embrace, I couldn't believe we had stayed that way all night long..." Tamaki beamed dreamily and Aikawa pressed her fingers tight against her temples trying not to growl at the energetic bright happy Tamaki in front of her. The youngster had the most dashing smile the world could ever see and spoke 300 words per minute, raising his voice every time he felt excited, which was basically, at almost every sentence. How had she got herself in that mess? Oh yeah, the favor she had decided to do... the question she had dared asking, _Stupid me, didn't thought that was going to work_. She grumbled turning her eyes back again to the giggling husband, his eyes were huge and vivid, his expression of pure bliss.

It all started at 11:45 when the newlywed had arrived at her office on time for his appointment. As always he had being quiet and educated, barely obvious his tension and stress over spilling information. She had tried a couple of times to make him open up but every idea seemed useless. _Maybe I should try speaking with Kyoya_... she though writing in her notes, a list of basic question she used to lure him out of his not so comfort zone. It had being a great week for Tamaki, with improvement over University work, and he had being able to participate also in the host club he continued on administrating, for the delight of all his fans. Why couldn't he speak more about their marriage real status?

"That's so wonderful, and how about your friends, how are they taking things?" she asked and for a moment she noticed hesitation on Tamaki's voice, he smiled and straightened his back, "Well, for the moment we're only seeing them in the host club... I'm no longer an official host member because I have the University classes and work... and Haruhi… not that I have her like owning her but... you know..." Tamaki chuckled and lifted his leg, using the re-positioning time to gather up his stance. "Haruhi obviously is seeing them more, but for what I know they're fine and they're happy for us, they knew about the feelings we had for each other and they have always supported us, Kyoya who is my best friend was worried about the economic and other situations we could experience over the years but they're mostly happy and okay with us together..."

"That's good to know Tamaki-kun, sometimes our closest family in this kind of situations it's not our blood related family but the family we create with love and care, such as this wonderful friends you have gathered up, I see you took the time to get them all together in this Host Club"

"Yes, we all started with the host club"

"of course, Haruhi too joined the club, thought her circumstances were different..." she trailed on and Tamaki furrowed his brows, clearing his throat he smiled back, "yes, it was indeed an stressing moment for someone like Haruhi, but I'm happy to say she not only warmed up to us and let us be her friends but she also opened up to me, allowing me to know her enough to fall in love with her and for her to fall in love with me"

"Indeed, Haruhi-san seems to have opened up to you quite easily, as I have seeing you're a very talented and friendly person, it's rare to see someone not liking you... like Ryouji-san for example" at this words Tamaki tensed, his shoulders squaring. He laughed, but his voice was hollow, "Yes, Ryouji-san I guess, I didn't know him that well, Kyoya spoke with him in many occasion and as he explained to me, he read my feelings like an open book and feared in his father jealousy that I would drive away his daughter, which was in some case true, for I wanted to take her with me, but I would have never drive them really apart, I believe family is very important, and even though he's not with us anymore I hope he's happy with how much I care and love his daughter.

"I know he is" Aikawa agreed and Tamaki looked at her surprised, her tone had being so soft and true, he saw her eyes and could see no lie, she meant the words, and for some reason they lifted a heavy burden in his shoulders, he wanted to deserve Haruhi's love, and didn't know how, what had Ranka seeing in him that disliked so much? Was it really his love for Haruhi? He couldn't tell.

Tamaki looked away smiling with his host persona trying again to recover but Aikawa was not going to let him, "And seeing how much you care for family, how is your family taking your decision?" she asked and the blow left Tamaki breathless. One second, two seconds, three, five, and there was no answer, he tried to think but his grandmother's stern face was the only thought in his mind, 15 seconds, how long was she going to wait for his response? He opened his mouth but there was no sound, he looked away, he looked back at her, and finally looked at his hands, "They don't know..." he murmured and tried hard to gather up his words, he had to play smart, he couldn't fail Haruhi, not with this, not with HER, "My father knows of course, but my mother's family and other members in my father's family doesn't" he said closing his eyes for a moment and reclining in his chair. When he opened his eyes he was again calm and collected, "my father is a very intelligent person, knowing the difficulties I would have to surpass he's training me in life and work, after school his guiding me around his usual job, the family companies and projects, and giving me the father's advice for marriage. I won't do everything he says for I don't think the same as him but I do listen to his words. His very happy for us, he knows she's the best part of me"

Aikawa lowered her stare and continue on writing, but even with deep breathing she could not stop the thumping of her heart, she could read the youngster so easily now, with the way his voice was forced to sound relax and happy, the way his lips twitched in to smile that was lifeless in its core, the way his eyes trembled with so much fear and doubt at the sole mention of this "other members of the family" Aikawa knew little of the whole Suo family, the only two members she had knowledge of were Suo Yuzuru and Suo Shizue, the first one, Tamaki's father, the second, the head of the Suo house, Tamaki's grandmother.

"So Tamaki-kun, you're enjoying yourself now?" Aikawa asked turning away from her handwriting and smiling at the young husband, Tamaki nodded and Aikawa smiled even broader "She told me you were going out last time I saw her"

"Oh yes!" he answer his voice faltering with two decibels higher than expected and Aikawa leaned forward with interest, "yes we went shopping for some clothing and, books, and some various stuff… Did she, by any chance said she was happy about that?"

"No..." she started saying and Tamaki froze for that second, "I can't tell you that, you know, confidentially"

"Oh yes... is confidential..." Tamaki repeated lowering his eyes to his cold tea.

"Of course I did see her smiling, that I can tell you, she has this shining smile, right?"

"Yes, Haruhi has the most wonderful smile in the world; she complained about me going with her, I'm still not able to hide correctly while going to shopping after her... not like a stalker! Not... only just... a little bit?" Tamaki stumbled over his words and she kept her face neutral, like a hunter she tried to keep it easy and steady for her prey not to get scared away. "Of course not, and?"

"We went to some café as well, and she bought me some sweets, I guess she doesn't like me paying everything, and that's fine by me, we can split costs. Oh and we also went in to this amazing mall and it had some cool stuff like instant ramen and commoner toys, and we went in to the stores and she didn't let me buy things but we kept on walking and walking and there was some mysterious food, and she didn't let me try those ones either... OH and there was this pet shop where I bought a lot of gifts for Antoinette! Haruhi said I spoil Antoinette a lot but is not really true, and I thought she might think the same when we get children, but when that happens she's probably going to stay home to care of them so she's going to not let me spoil them too much, BUT I would EVER let her be like alone in the house and not work on what she wants, I really love her when she follows her dreams, and I try to help her as much as I can, and she looks so beautiful when her eyes are sparkling, like when going back she saw this outoro chips and I was sooo going to buy them, and she was so lovely and the dress look to good on her..."

And that was when the rumbling started, what had being a perfect idea had ended up being in 1 hour and 24 minutes of pure nonsense. Aikawa felt bored and tired, her "adorable" taste buds had being so much saturated with the detailed story of how cute Haruhi was. She was no longer writing anything, just letting him speak, letting the recorder tape their conversation, it was filled with irrelevant issues over the marriage real situation but it meant great about specific data on Tamaki's relationship with Haruhi as friends and lovers, she knew now how to lure him out, and seeing Tamaki's bright eyes was good enough to stand it till the end of their session.

"...so I was thinking about taking Haruhi to this amazing park with games and all, do you think she would like it?" hearing the questioning tone Aikawa stirred and cleared her voice, returning a few words backward to understand what was the question, "Yes I do..." she answered hoping it was a good enough, "I hope so..." he said looking at the window and sighing dreamily. She stared at him and sighed, he was indeed so honest and innocent. It was no shock why they had not done it yet.

"Of course I was worried... and I am worried..." this took Aikawa's attention back, she kept silent waiting for him to continue and he searched his memories in the infinite sky. "After the amazing day we had she buried herself in homework, it was exam's period so I left her alone to study and I tried to help her whenever I could but when it all finished I had this great idea to celebrate, yet she refused, I did try to understand, I mean she was angry for not knowing 2 answers, she had done perfectly well on her classes but she wanted more than perfect and lost herself on her perfectionism, that I don't hate, I'm not saying I hate that but I wanted some time together..." Tamaki explained without even looking at her, just like talking to himself while remembering that fateful night.

- 0 -

Haruhi looked at the mountain of piled books, her homework was already done but she wanted to finish some extra work for the next weeks, besides, there were a lot of documents of the University of Laws that she wanted to check on, the library of Ouran was really big. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear when Tamaki entered the room and hugged her from behind screaming happily.

"Haruhi! …come with me to a restaurant to celebrate you passing your exams!" said Tamaki smiling waiting for her answer "no, Tamaki I have some things to do.." said Haruhi wriggling and pushing him away, not letting her hands fall away from the computer Kyoya had bought for her. It was a piece of equipment she could not work without now. "It's a lawyer's type", had said Kyoya and she loved it.

"But Haruhi, you have already done your homework... you can have a little rest right?" asked Tamaki tightening the embrace "Tamaki I have to work..." said Haruhi a little angry "But Haruhi I want to go" Tamaki whined shaking his wife at his shoulders, "you'll have fun... and…" Tamaki couldn't finish, in her struggled Haruhi's hand slept and her delicate finger typed clicked against her best wishes and her 2 hour-work was closed without saving, Haruhi roared in seconds "I said No! How thick is your head you can't understand!"

"Haruhi I…"

"Can't you understand me? Leave. Me. ALONE!, just because you have time it doesn't mean I have time to waste it on you..." the moment the words came out from her lips she felt her throat dry, flared in her own pried she turned away from Tamaki's hurt expression and started typing again.

"…I'm sorry, I won't disturb you again..." said Tamaki breaking the embrace and leaving the room she heard him step away, she heard the door but it was only when he heard Tamaki running to his room that she stopped typing and looked at the closed door "Tamaki..." she called and her hands tightened in to a fist... _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I just have to... its work... you have to understand"_ sighting she shrugged it off and pulled herself in to his work again. Soon she was full in to it lost to the world for the next three hours until the extra work was done and the moon was full in the sky. For a moment she thought the satellite was incredibly beautiful, there was a song Tamaki played in the piano about a moon she remembered and instinctively turned to ask her husband, but the grand piano was closed and alone. Frowning, Haruhi stood up and gathered her things, it was not too late, and they were still on weekend, maybe she could find him in another room, this was Tamaki's favorite for it had his beloved romantic books, the piano and "_Haruhi"_ as he had told her before. But still there were some other rooms he tended to visit on a daily basics.

She searched for him, debating in her mind what to tell him, when she finally found him he was reading a book calmly, _maybe he already forgot_. "Tamaki I have already finished my work…" Haruhi whispered entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Really? That's good, do you need anything? He replied and the coldness of his answered shocked her, she stuttered and denied with her head, "I'm fine, I just… thought… we could watch a movie or something before going to sleep…"

"No, it's fine. I'm reading now and you can go sleep, I imagine you must be tired and tomorrow you need to study more right?"

"Yeah... but I'm fine if it's only a while… what are you reading?" Tried Haruhi again noticing there was something wrong and different about her dear husband

"It's nothing, can you leave me alone? I'm busy right now" he said and Haruhi felt hurt. She had hurt him, but he had hurt her now, was it revenge? Did she deserve it? - feeling her ears hot her vision clouded, she had had just too many all nighters, she grabbed his book and throw it away furiously. "Then enjoy your reading alone!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Tamaki instantly stood up to pick up his fallen book.

"What? Whaaat? I came looking for you thinking that I had done something wrong and…"

"Yeah, but you came back like 3 hour AFTER!"

"I had some work to do!"

"You ALWAYS have work to do, do you think I don't'? Tamaki raised his voice louder than ever, one hand in a fist, the other holding tightly his book, "I wake up 2 hours before you and almost all the time I sleep at the same time as you or even after, but when it comes to this relationship," he said pointing at her and himself, "I try to give my best! You're not doing ANYTHING!"

"this was your idea, if you're regretting it…"

"YOU agreed, you were the one that said it was fine, I was only giving an idea and I am TRYING! I love you so much, I want to be with you but if you don't want to you don't HAVE to force yourself!"

"I'm not FORCING MYSELF"

"Then why are you fighting?"

"Because you fucking treated me bad!"

"Who did it first?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was tired and hurt because even thought you helped me through all this weeks, almost not sleeping and I still messed up and the class I worked so much in individuals notes I was barely making it for the notes that I needed for Tokyo University and I just want to make things work but I couldn't think and I can't do nothing right with you and I'm not use to this and I wasn't thinking! And I AM SORRY!" Haruhi's voice broke and her whole frame shook with the power of her crying, Tamaki gasped, biting his lips he dropped his hands and stared down at the polished floor.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry!" Haruhi's body tensed, his voice hoarse and her eyes burning with hot tears. "You're always doing that! Letting me have my way to the point I forget..."

"So it's my fault..." tried to say Tamaki but Haruhi stopped him again, "No! I'm not saying... I can't change who I am and how I behave alone! ...you have to tell me, you have to pull me out of the box I, myself have hided in from the entire world..." Haruhi trembled, doubting her moves, "only you were able to wake me up, only were able to find me, try to help us now by pulling me to you..." Haruhi walked close to him, she breathed in and raising up her hand she took Tamaki's hand in her, "Because... I want to be with you" She squeezed Tamaki's hand stepping closer to him, "I do... I do love you."

"Haruhi..." Tamaki's voice was like a sweet caress, barely dare, out of breath, waving with every word she said. "I loved you before that day, and I loved you even more when I woke up, I don't know how long this love will last but right now I feel like if I lived thousand years more I would only wish to live them by your side..." Haruhi's petite hand tightened its hold of Tamaki's hand bringing it close to her heart, then higher and when the skin touched Haruhi's soft lips Tamaki pulled his hand away, and taking Haruhi's hand in return he pulled her to him in tight embrace.

"I love you, I love you, love you, I love you..." he repeated over and over again, Haruhi in response embraced him back and cried, she had never in her life thought that she would love someone so much, and she know doubted she would ever be able to love in such powerful way, ever again.

"_Please God, allow me to be by this person side, you can take everything away, just, let me be by this person's side"_

Author's note: And so I finished it, the chapter I mean, after many days of working and fighting to sound and be the closest to perfect... I think I made it, not 100% sure, but I hope that you cry as much as I did, or at least feel some hot drops of tears in the corners of your eyes. Read it, love it and if you review it I'll love you more. See you on next chapter, where the H stuff is. *V*


	10. Last Session and words of Wedding

Chapter 9: Last session and words of wedding

Haruhi nervously and happily entered the doctors office, she looked at her and smiled. "Haruhi-san, why are you so today?" asked the doctor smiling softly at her "something happened last night" said Haruhi breathing more normaly "tell me, you look like a new bryde who has spended the first wedding night... you?" the doctor realized at her face the facts that maked her so nervous and happy at the same time; the bright red color in her cheecks, the sparkle in her eyes and the big and soft smile.

"Yesterday we had a fight" said Haruhi sitting on the couch "because he wanted me to give him more time, go to a restaurant and everything but i wanted to stay in the library of Ouran and study alone, he start acting spoiled and i got angry... i didn't wanted to hurt his feelings but i couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth!" said Haruhi remembering Tamaki's hurt glace "... i forgot about it and kept studying but when i got back to the house he was talking to Kyoya, he was saying that i rejected him and that he wanted me to be more tender to him, to give him time, embrace him from time to time... show him that i loved him but that maybe he wasn't the right one, that he didn't deserve me, he said so many things, dudes that i really didn't know he had" said Haruhi standing up and walking towards the window. "I couldn't hear more i just leaved the room and took a book of my library, obviously i didn't read anything remebering his words, his voice so sad about my behaviour, i was going to go to sleep when i felt him embracing me from behind, he said that he was wrong, that he knew that i needed to study and that next time he'll support me well, just like a husbands needs to, but i was the one that was wrong! a i should have being the one saying sorry, but for some reason i just took his chin and kissed him, it was a soft and sweet kiss and i told him that i was wrong, that i would never push him out of my life again so he smiled and when we kissed again everything start becoming blur... i needed him and wanted him. It was the first time a felt all that emotions and neighter of us tried to stop us. He took me bride style to our bedroom.. and thats the night... in the morning we were late for school but we had a talk, he was worried about me, if he hurt me or force me because i wasn't ready the other days but i told him that it was okay..." said Haruhi closing her eyes and blushing

"so... you'll say that you're relationship as a marriage couple is better?" asked the doctor writting on her notebook

"yes it is... really better, i just hatted the fight we had..." said Haruhi looking to the floor "i mean, i know will have fights in the future but, i don't want to be the reason, i don't want to give him the idea that i don't love him or something like that" said Haruhi sitting again in the couch

"its okay, its normal to hate fights but its also okay to have them, because both had differents points of view and desires so you must confrontate that differencess... don't worry you only have to know that you love him and everything would be okay, think slowly and don't do anything harsh... no matter what, if you can say im sorry, thats a proove of love" said the doctor smiling at her, Haruhi smiled back

"He said Im sorry first... even when he wasn't wrong.." said Haruhi playing with her hands "do you think that we can be together, for real?" asked Haruhi looking to the doctor surprising her with the question

"Aren't this months real?" asked the doctor looking straight to Haruhi, Haruhi blushed "Its like a dream, living together, getting to know him more than before... im afraid of waking up" said Haruhi looking at her ring "Im afraid of not being good enought for him... what if the joudge thinks that im not ready or that we don't belong together?" asked Haruhi feeling his hurt thump.

"Its okay, i think you cand do it, together" said the doctor smiling "Do you trust him?" asked her "yes!" said Haruhi firmly "then, it will be okay, i don't think you have more problems than other couples, be patient and learn, time will do the rest if you do your best" said the doctor writting again on her notebook

Haruhi sighted, she never felt so worried about something, specialy for someone. When she leaved the room Tamaki was infront of the door leaned in the wall, Haruhi blushed and only muttered "your turn" to Tamaki who blushed too and walked trough the door in to the office.

Tamaki was more relaxed in the sofa that day, before whenever he was on the office he felt like she knew more about his relationship, but after that night he felt more confidence.

"Well, Tamaki-san how are you doing?" asked the doctor smiling "never better" said him smiling "i see you're more relaxed than usual.. and really happy" said the doctor writting on her notebook "yeap!" said Tamaki not noticing her smirk "something happened last night..?" said the doctor looking at him, Tamaki stopped breathing for a moment but then breathed again trying not to sell himself "no.. not much. just a good nigh.. a good day!" said Tamaki blushing deeply not speeking well "then, its you're relationship with Haruhi better?" asked the doctor writting again on her notebook "yeap" said again Tamaki getting relaxed again "i think she's openning herself to me so i'll be able to know her more.." said Tamaki smiling "and you?" said the doctor "im doing my best to show her my trueself, i want her to know me better than anyone just like i want to know her better than anyone" said Tamaki nodding with his head "Haruhi told me she's ready to have the couple session, are you?" asked the doctor smiling "ah.. together?" asked Tamaki thinking about the idea "mmm... i don't think it can be harder than this, why not?" though Tamaki "of course, why not?" said Tamaki smiling "then" said the doctor walking towards the door and open it, "Haruhi you can enter" said the doctor, Haruhi entered the room slowly Tamaki was lost in delight seeing his wife with a white and pink dress with flower prints "Why he didn't notice her dress before?.. ahh.. that was because he was blushing to much and didn't focused in something else than the door". Haruhi giggled seeing his husbands face, sitting beside him she kissed him in his lips waking him from his lost. "Haruhi you look beautiful" said Tamaki making her blush lightly. "Thanks.." said Haruhi and turned to see the doctor.

"Well then, lest start...so you haven't make the marriage by the churche, would you do it?" asked the doctor writting on her notebook

"yes!" "not now" said Tamaki and Haruhi in one voice and both looked to each other

"what do you mean with "not now" Haruhi... don't you want to?" asked Tamaki with tearful eyes "I do want to, but i want to end up with the academic year first... you know it takes a lot of time" said Haruhi "But i want to see you in a white dress, besides you know i can make people take care of the ceremonie so you can concentrate on your studies" said Tamaki pouting "I want to take care of the settings, i wont let anyone take care of our wedding.. cant you wait?" asked Haruhi looking to Tamaki "i can... but i don't want to" said Tamaki taking her by her waist and kissed her neck making her blush deeply "That wont work Tamaki, its a no... " Haruhi was trying to control herself, Tamaki had forgotten completly where he was "okay, stop it!.. if you want it so bad you can talk to your father so i can have my exams earlier" said Haruhi looking at him angry but not being angry at all "i'll do it!" said Tamaki smiling happily

"you really want to get married by the churche right?, Tamaki-san, why is that?" asked the doctor making him blush remembering where he was "I want to have a family in the right way. I want everyone to know how deeply i love her and i want to have such an important ceremony that is once in a life time with Haruhi and no one else" said Tamaki smiling, Haruhi blushed deeply, she never tought about marriage to seriously and now she was feeling the need of being marriage totally with Tamaki.

"Are you okay with that Haruhi-san?" asked the doctor writting on her notebook, Tamaki looked at Haruhi waiting for her answer "I really didn't thought about it until now..." said Haruhi looking to the floor knowing that Tamaki was worried "But i also want to be married totally with Tamaki and make that day really special for both of us, i want to be with him everyday of the rest of my life" said Haruhi taking Tamaki's hand, he smiled tenderly.

"So, what is saying the family?" asked the doctor looking at Haruhi softly "My Dad is already teaching me and soon i'll took charge of the Ouran High School... i think... he really likes Haruhi very much" said Tamaki taking Haruhi's hand in his "like a daughter" Haruhi smiled trying not wanting to think to much about it

"We're thinking about travelling to france to see Tamaki's mother, im really looking forward it" said Haruhi smiling "She's just like Tamaki and she could help me knowing Tamaki more and with the wedding now..." said her blushing, Tamaki smiled "There are a few people that were family to Haruhi because of his father that we think it would be good to have them around us..." said Tamaki looking to the doctor

"sounds great know... and the host club?" asked the doctor writting on her notebook but turned to see them when no one speak, both were blue

"we... think its better if they don't do a lot with the wedding and our life for the moment..." said Tamaki imaging all the crazier ideas their friends would want to do.

"they get too overexcited about it" said Haruhi remembering how they acted in the morning, the doctor laughted

"Its normal for friends to do that when a couple appears on their group, they don't make a bad impact?" asked the doctor writting again

"no, they are just to childish or evil with their jokes, thats all" said Haruhi blushing "While they don't say or do something against the relationship, everything will be okay, the friends are important in a relationship but can't be a motive of fights" said the doctor writting on her notebook

Haruhi took Tamaki's hand in the elevator, the session ended successfully for them, she knew they will have more fights but she knew as well that no matter what she was going to be by his side. Tamaki looked at her face, serious, maybe thinking about the session, homework, the court and decided to move a little closer the her embrasing her lightly and petting her head with his free hand.

"Would you like to go to the movies tonight?... there is a romantic film i want to see" said Tamaki waiting for her reaction. Haruhi though about her homewor, done, studies, done, court, undone.  
"And the court session?" asked Haruhi closing a little her eyes "Its going to end early... are you coming?" asked Tamaki taking her chin and bringing her in to a kiss, Haruhi blushed and felt like her knees couldn't stand her body. "Haruhi, you're getting so soft" said Tamaki smiling evily.  
"mean, you know i can't stand when you kiss me like that" said Haruhi turning her face to evoid seeing him "so.. you're coming?" asked Tamaki again "Or do you do that to make it easier for me to tease your neck" said Tamaki giving butterflyes kisses in her neck, Haruhi tried to move but her strenghs was leaving her. "Okay, i'll go, just stop.." said Haruhi trying to push him away "do you want me to stop?" asked Tamaki smirking "mm... " Haruhi stop thinking for a moment but reacted instantly "of course! we... you can't do that in a public place" said Haruhi pushing him away and covering her neck with her shirt.  
"okay... but we'll go to the movies and then we'll continue" said Tamaki smiling knowing the face she was going to make. Haruhi didn't said anything blushing furiously while walking out the elevator, Tamaki knew that she would say anything being infront of so many people, out of the elevator. 


	11. Good bye

Chapter 10: Last moment and goodbye

The afternoon light transformed the small room, a warm essence in the air matching the yellow dress Haruhi was wearing. Tamaki sited beside her in the room nervous trying not to think in the judge that was reading the Psych appointment documents, the verdict was going to be announced soon, the lawyers of the family in America waited in the other side of the room talking with each other looking at them from time to time, not an smile or something, just talking.

Haruhi hold tighter Tamaki's hand and looked at him. " Haruhi? " Tamaki saw her eyes; she was nervous and was trying to control herself. "Its okay, everything its going to be fine" said Tamaki smiling at her "I can't wait to go to the movies, this is really a romantic film and I▓m sure that no one else it▓s going to see it" said Tamaki smiling again.

An idea cross Haruhi▓s mind making her reacts, taking his ear in her hand and pulling it "Did you borrow the entire room for just the two of us?" asked Haruhi looking serious at him.

"Its nothing really, no one will notice... and besides i know you'll like it" said him smirking "You know I hate when you use your influence to do that" said her blushing lightly "Come on, just once, this time please■ pleaded Tamaki with tearful eyes.  
Haruhi looked at him and turned to see to the judge who was appearing through the door, Tamaki changed his face at the sight of her, and Haruhi notice that and smiled.

"Okay, but only this time, next time you do something like that and i will punish you" said her making him turn and see her.  
"Thank you Haruhi!!" said Tamaki embracing her happy.

The judge started to talk, every word sounding all over the place, "The Documents presented by Doctor Mizagi have being accepted as a record and prove in the case of Haruhi Fujioka. The evaluation was made with good respond, the document about the relationship between Suou Tamaki and Haruhi Fujioka a year before and in these past months ended with no problems. In this case I officially accept the marriage between them and state their union, they will proceed as they like with the exception that they have to remain visiting Doctor Mizagi for the next 6 months.

Haruhi and Tamaki didn't notice or hear the words of complain from the lawyers in the other side of the room; Kyoya smiled and give them the papers of their marriage.

"Thanks Kyoya, thank you so much" said Haruhi embracing him tightly and letting herself fall in Tamaki's arms. "Lets celebrate in Ouran tomorrow, I'll inform the others see you!" said Kyoya and leaved with the lawyers to arrange others things.

"So... Suou Haruhi, what do you want to do?" asked Tamaki smiling at her Haruhi looked at her watch in her wrist "Its already 6pm, we should go to the movies" said her smiling back at him, Tamaki took her hand and shoved her to him.  
0

Special Chapter 10 part b

The room was dark, the giant screen in front give a soft and warm light to the two bodies sited in the middle of the room; Tamaki was embracing Haruhi resting his head in her head, she had her arm in his lap and her face resting in his chest. The movie was truly romantic but neither of them watched the final scenes.

Tamaki teased Haruhi's neck gently giving butterfly kisses and licking it, Haruhi blushed and grabbed Tamaki's hand kissing him on his palm and curling in his arms, He took her chin in his hand and raised her face to kiss her on her lips, and Haruhi closed her eyes letting him enter her mouth massaging his tongue. He moved slowly sitting face to face to her starting to kiss her face, lips and neck moving away the clothes that were in his way, Haruhi moaned moving closer to him looking for his lips.

"You're so greedy tonight" said Tamaki smiling to her "It can't be helped... you teased me almost all day" said Haruhi blushing furiously and kissing him with more passion.

"Then I▓ll make something sweet for you" said Tamaki massaging from outside her breaths moving later her shirt and bra licking her breasts, Haruhi moaned shoving herself to the sit, Tamaki smirked moving his hand inside her jean and underwear pushing one finger inside her, Haruhi moaned louder breathing erratically.

"Tamaki..." called Haruhi taking his face in her hands, Tamaki pushed two fingers inside while playing with her tongue massaging her breasts with his other hand and licking her right breast later.

"Your voice is so cute when calling me like that" Tamaki shoved now three finger moving faster, she instinctively moved forward him trying to gain more contact. "Tamaki... i can't" Haruhi embraced him moaning louder, Tamaki kissed her again; she tensed her muscle climaxing soundly. Tamaki moved away his hand and cleaning it he arrange her clothes. "You're okay?" asked Tamaki robbing her cheek. "Yeah, I▓m fine but I can't move, I▓m too tired..." said her sighting.■Good, then you won▓t complain" said Tamaki taking her bridal style out of the Cinema and in to the limousine and in their room. When Tamaki placed her in the bed she grabbed her arms around his neck. "Get in to bed already" said her kissing him tenderly. "As you wish" said him smirking at her bold reaction. "So, you want me to continue?" asked Tamaki robbing his lower part against her making her moan softly. "I want you inside me" said her shoving him in to a kiss.

Tamaki couldn't hold himself anymore and taking out again her clothes and his he shoved himself inside her making her scream in pain. "It a little tied yet" said Tamaki kissing away her tears. "Its okay, move slowly" said Haruhi caressing his skin and kissing him. He started moving in a rapid rhythm looking for something in every move he make, then a loud moan came giving him electricity all over his spine and manhood. "There" though Tamaki smiling and hitting the same spot again making her moan again contracting the muscles around him and making him moan. He continued pushing harder and faster inside her in to the same spot changing from time to time, she moving at his rhythm looking for more contact, more of his moans.

The rhythm was more erratic at some point, both panting. "Haruhi I▓m at my limit" said Tamaki embracing her tightly

"I am too" said her moving herself more harder making him moan louder, one last shove and he came inside her calling her name as she did the same. Tamaki let his body fall beside her, she curled in his chest breathing calmer.

"Tamaki... can we visit my fathers grave?" asked Haruhi with her eyes closing. "If you want to... I think is a good idea but only if you're ready" said Tamaki embracing her tenderly. "I know want to present you to him as my husband, I think, he might like that" said Haruhi smiling "I don't know but its defiantly a good idea" said Tamaki giving her a soft kiss on her forehead "now go to sleep, its already late" said him petting her gently. "goodnight my love" said Haruhi blushing, a lot of images and words overflowing her mind "Goodnight my sweet sweet love" said Tamaki smiling at her and closing his eyes. 


	12. Life

A/N: As a present from me and Ata, an extra chapter for Adoption┘ we hope you'll enjoy it...

Chapter 11: Life

While summer passes slowly love springs. Tamaki entered his house looking after for his cute wife. Haruhi in her office was putting an order in her paper work, Law School it▓s always difficult, and even when Tamaki knew that he was so bored.

Walking through the room Tamaki reached her wife and embraced her from behind, kissing her cheek sweetly.  
"You have being in here for all week"  
"You know I have to finish this for once, i want to have the end of the summer free■ "mmm..." Tamaki sighted like only he could do it making Haruhi shiver knowing what was coming.  
"I▓m just going to do some research okay? You just, wait there" said Haruhi not noticing what Tamaki was doing behind her.  
"Ahh!! What are you doing?!" Tamaki lifted Haruhi from her chair moving the laptop and shoved her in to the sofa.  
"Tamaki no!" Haruhi can't stop from blushing "Don▓t worry, I locked the door" said Tamaki evilly

Haruhi pushed him away but instantly stared at his puppy eyes "You demand a lot of attention right?" asked Haruhi smiling "It▓s just that... Haruhi I..." Tamaki felt sad thinking that he might go to far when she stops him and give him a kiss. "I'll pay attention to you for a while" another kiss but with more passion make Tamaki blush "But you must let me finish my work, we'll have later the whole weekend to be together" said Haruhi kissing him again but then moving to kiss his neck.

Tamaki felt electricity running through his spine, the desire building inside him again. "I didn't really intent to do it here you know..." said Tamaki moving away her clothes and undergarments.■But since you're so excited today I▓ll let you get away with this"

"Haru...hi" Tamaki moaned feeling Haruhi▓s hands moving around his manhood, making him press harder her left breast and bite softly her right breast. "Tamaki, Kyoya might come to visit today..." said Haruhi moving her hips upwards "Then we should hurry up" said Tamaki taking her hands and shoving himself inside her. "I love you so much"  
"I love you too". Haruhi started the rhythm confusing Tamaki's mind and making their breathing more hard

After a moment the rithm increased while Tamaki embraced her tightly kissing her neck and making small marks in there. Haruhi hided her face in his chest letting the amazing feeling of arouse increase in her inside, moaning every moment more louder.  
"Tamaki I can't..." "me neither, I▓m coming" said Tamaki shoving more harder inside her, calling her name over and over again until he came inside as she came too.  
-- 0 --

"So, you have being playing all morning or just a few hours ago?" asked Kyoya drinking slowly his tea "What!!" Haruhi was blushing furiously while Tamaki tried to swallow the piece of cake he bite "nothing its just that you look kind of tired Haruhi... that▓s all... something you want to tell me?" asked Kyoya now seeing her only.  
"It's true, i have being looking at you a little bit paler, are you okay?" Tamaki took her hand in his "Its okay, I▓m okay I just need more food guess... it▓s normal to be like this right?" said Haruhi smiling "It▓s not normal, you can be sick! We need to see a doctor!" said Tamaki taking his leave "No, its okay I... I... ⌠Haruhi took Tamaki's hand in hers and guided him in to his seat "You know there is something I need to tell you" "What Haruhi? You know you can tell me everything" "Tamaki... I▓m pregnant" "Eh"  
"Im pregnant, a few weeks"  
"You▓re pregnant"  
"Yes?" "We're going to be parent!!" suddenly Tamaki stood up and embraced Haruhi tightly kissing her face, cheecks, lips, eyes, etc. "It▓s amazing, when did you find out"  
"A few days ago, I was trying to find a way to tell you" said Haruhi smiling trying to contain the tears of happiness "Kyoya did you hear that! I▓m going to be a DAD!!" said Tamaki taking Kyoya in an embrace and spinning around "weeeeeeeeee"  
"Haruhi please..." pleaded Kyoya Haruhi only smiled 


End file.
